Beneath the Sakura Tree
by juliet92490
Summary: Sesshomaru returns to his lands after Naraku's defeat. Once he returns he finds an old friend has returned. Emotions run high as old memories are remembered and old feelings return. Personalities clash and Sesshomaru finds himself battling a precocious woman who refuses to give up on him. *Formerly Long Lost Love*
1. Chapter 1

Sayuri looked at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up the delicate hair comb in front of her and gently pushed it into her silver hair. Her servant had pinned her hair up in so many elaborate twists and turns she feared touching it lest she ruin it completely. Satisfied  
with the combs position she turned to her reflection once more and sighed. Her pale skin, large green eyes, long luscious hair and high cheek bones made her beautiful. Or so she was told. Her lineage certainly dictated that she be nothing less than regal.

Her father was a great inuyokai who served the honorable Inu no Taisho. Truly, they were best friends. Her mother was also an Inuyokai; one of the most beautiful in the land. Her father had perished when she was but a child and Toga insisted she and her mother lived in the castle with him, his wife, and their son Sesshomaru. Sayuri's face burned as she thought of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

Today he was returning from years of traveling. He had taken part in the defeat of the evil Naraku and there was to be a great celebration. She feared seeing him. Many years had passed since their last encounter. Perhaps he wouldn't even remember her, though she knew of  
course he would. She wasn't even sure why there was going to be any celebration at all. Lord Sesshomaru was not an outwardly emotional person. She doubted he cared to even be home at all. Taking one last look in her mirror she stood up and walked towards her door.  
With a deep breath she slid the screen open and stepped out into the hall. Servants rushed around attempting to finish last minute preparations for the great feast. All who lived in the palace of the great daiyokai were expected to be in attendance, including servants. Her  
servant Fumiko ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"My lady! Lord Sesshomaru has returned early. He is already sitting at the head of the great table. You must hurry!" Fumiko sputtered out.

Sayuri's eyes widened and she felt her palms get moist. She had meant to be already seated and waiting by the time the Lord had walked into the dining hall. She wanted to go unnoticed as much as she could, but now with his early return it may not be possible. She and  
Fumiko walked towards the doors of the massive dining hall. She peeked in and saw that Sesshomaru was already seated at the head of the main table, which was slightly elevated above the smaller tables for the rest of the household.

A small girl sat next to him playing with her hair and looking around with wide eyes of excitement. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and wondered who the little girl could be. She was human. Sesshomaru hated humans with a passion. Why would he bring such a simple, young creature here, among dangerous demons? The girl was quite adorable with dark chestnut hair and large brown eyes. A small section of her hair stuck out to the side in a little ponytail. Her kimono was simple with orange and yellow squares and a green obi tied in a large bow.

Deciding to worry about the little human later she inhaled a deep breath for courage. Sayuri saw servants bringing in dishes of food and she dodged behind them as inconspicuously as possible, rushing to her seat hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't notice her. As she sat down she  
looked up only to find herself staring directly into golden amber eyes. She stared back at Sesshomaru frozen in mild horror. 'Damn it' she chided herself mentally. She offered him a small smile and relaxed as he looked away without giving her anything in return.

'Well I can see he hasn't changed one damn bit' Sayuri lamented. Suddenly a little green toad rapped a twisted wooden staff upon the floor. Sayuri rolled her eyes as Jaken sucked in an enormous amount of air and bellowed to the crowd, "Lord Sesshomaru, the great and honorable  
Lord of the Western Lands has returned safely from defeating the wretched Naraku! Tonight we celebrate his long awaited return!" Cheers erupted and music started as the household began its festivities.

Sesshomaru stared icily at his subjects. The same impassive, bored look adorned his face that he always seemed to have. He didn't care for all these festivities and pointless celebrations. Was there ever any doubt that he would defeat the weak half demon and return home to  
rule his lands? He looked to Rin and watched as she clapped her hands at all the succulent foods placed in front of her. He wasn't sure what possessed him to bring her back to his lands with him. Loyalty? Hmph, of course not. He was loyal to no one. Cared for no one. But he  
felt responsible for this child's life. He had brought her back from hell itself, after all. Sesshomaru let his eyes wander over the great hall and found himself looking at his childhood friend Sayuri once more. Her head was turned this time so their eyes did not meet. Sayuri was  
engaged in what seemed to be a lively conversation with Juro, a member of his gaurd.

He hadn't thought about her in a long time. The last time they had seen each other did not go well. As soon as she walked into the great hall he had smelled her sweet delicate scent. He watched, slightly amused, as she seemed to be hiding behind a servant in order to reach her  
seat. When their eyes met once she sat down he could feel the tension and fear washing off of her in waves. Perhaps she was still mad at him. He hadn't been kind to her when they said goodbye so long ago. He knew she had left the palace and returned only a few  
years ago. Maybe she had meant to come make amends only to find him gone? He shook himself mentally and turned his attention back to the dinner his servants had prepared. What a waste. He wasn't going to eat any of it. Sesshomaru stood, already bored with these  
ridiculous merriment.

"Rin. Come."

The little girls head jerked up from her plate, "Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" she sang out.

Sayuri watched the pair walk out of the dining hall and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn't encounter him again.

* * *

After a huge and filling dinner that lasted long into the night the majority of the staff and other members of the household decided to head to their rooms and seek the comfort of their warm beds. But Sayuri felt unsettled and so she opted for a walk in the garden. She smiled  
as she entered the beautiful enclosure filled with trees, bushes, and flowers. Inu no Taisho had built the garden for Sesshomaru's mother. Sayuri knew little about her other than she lived else where and had not been here since she was a little girl. Neither father nor son spoke  
of the woman and Sayuri didn't even know her name. But she imagined that once upon a time the daiyokai and his first mate must have been deeply in love for him to engineer such a gorgeous landscape just for her.

As she walked she breathed in the scents of the flowers. Turning her head into the refreshing wind she saw the little human girl that Sesshomaru had brought home with him. Heading directly for the child, she called out to her softly, attempting not to startle the small creature.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all alone so late into the night?" Sayuri expected her presence to be met with fear but instead the girl turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Oh I just love the flowers! I saw them outside my room and just had to come see them," she cried happily. She handed Sayuri a crown of golden flowers she had fashioned.

"Ah aren't you so sweet, little one," Sayuri whispered, taking the brightly colored crown from the child's hands, "what is your name child?"

The girl looked surprised to be asked such a question, "My name is Rin, my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru brought me here with him. You are the only person who has spoken to me at all since we got here," the girl whispered looking sad.

"Well, Rin, my name is Sayuri. Don't pay any of these mean old demons mind. They are just stuck in their old ways. Why did our Lord bring you here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru saved me Lady Sayuri! I have been traveling with him since. He and Master Jaken," Rin exclaimed with such an exuberance Sayuri could not doubt the truth of her story. How odd though, she thought, that Sesshomaru would save and allow a human to travel with him. Had his position on humans changed? Maybe he and Inuyasha were friends now. Sayuri rolled her eyes at such a silly thought. Had she herself not bore the brunt of Sesshomaru's anger over his father's siring of a hanyou? A chill came over her as memories drifted through her mind.

_Sesshomaru whirled around to face her, anger seething on his every word,"What do you mean he ASKED you to do it, Sayuri?" he spat out bitterly._

_"Sesshomaru, he requested my help. After all he has done for me was I supposed to turn him away? You can't really expect me to dishonor your father in such a way! Even for you..." she left the words hanging limply._

_"He dishonors himself with that filthy human whore and hanyou offspring."_

_"Don't speak ill of her, Sesshomaru." she said faintly, thinking of poor Izayoi. "What's done is done. I have taken both the infant and Izayoi and hidden them somewhere safe. It was his last request of me, should he perish in his battle with Ryūkotsusei. That little baby is your brother. He needs you Sesshomaru, hanyou or not!" she raised her voice slightly. _

_"You are a fool, Sayuri," his icy eyes falling to hers, "My father was weakened by that wretch and her unborn child. It's a shame they both survived. It should be them gone instead of father."_

_Her eyes widened and she searched his face before answering softly, "Oh Sesshomaru, they did not weaken him, but instead made him stronger. Love knows no bounds. I was not going to deny Lord Toga's wishes, especially when his death came to pass. How sad that he already knew he could not ask you for your help. I am not ashamed that I helped them. And I do not regret it."_

_"Hmph. Leave me before I lop your head off right now," he bit out venomously. _

_Tears welled in Sayuri's eyes and she reached her hand towards his face. Sesshomaru pulled out of her reach and yanked his sword from his side. _

_"Leave."_

_She turned from him and ran as fast as she could out of the garden. She gathered her things and went to Izayoi and her child. She helped her raise Inuyasha and after Izayoi's death continued on alone. Inuyasha knew her as his "sister." When he was old enough though she had returned to the castle hoping Sesshomaru had cooled off enough to forgive her. He had been gone, having left long ago, the servants told her. But the household welcomed her return and she helped run the estate in Sesshomaru's absence. _

"My lady?" Rin asked startling the woman out of her reverie. Sayuri sniffled and turned to Rin.

"Rin, you are so sweet. This garden hold's many memories for me. I got lost in them for a moment. But it's so late. You should go get some rest. The flowers will be here in the morning," she held her hand out to the girl and helped her up. "Good night, Rin."

Rin gave the woman a charming smile and turned to leave, "Goodnight, Lady Sayuri!"

Sayuri followed the retreating girl with her eyes until she was sure she had gone safely back into the castle. She wandered back to her own rooms, her mind occupied with what the girl had said. Sesshomaru had saved a human? And then let her travel with him for years? Were they speaking of the same Sesshomaru? She drifted into a troubled sleep thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning from a wonderfully deep sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to relax so fully and allow himself a truly good night's rest. He pulled on his clothes, though left his armor resting against the wall. He walked down the hall to his study and took a deep breath preparing himself for what awaited him.

Low whispers and grumbles ceased as the great daiyokai slid the door open and stepped inside. Without a word he swept into the room and sat behind his large desk. On the walls shelves of scrolls surrounded him on all sides. His families history written carefully out on so many of them while others were nothing but political letters between the Western Lands and the North, South, and East. In front of him sat Akiko, Hachiro, Nobu, and Jaken. While Jaken traveled with him and attended to his needs the other three demons watched over his lands and estate. Though the men were all dog demons they were of lower status and no where near as powerful as their Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Hachiro said as he bowed to his master,"we are so pleased you have returned. There are many matters that must be handled my Lord. While Lady Sayuri has done her best to run your estate in your absence the other Lord's do not wish to correspond with a 'silly woman' as they-" he never finished as Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Lady Sayuri has been handling my estate in my absence? Isn't that your job?" he said in an annoyed tone. "I didn't leave her in charge. I left things to the three of you," moving his eyes to Akiko, Hachiro, and Nobu's faces.

"Well...well..my Lord.. you see.." stuttered Nobu trying to find an explanation for what Sesshomaru obviously considered an absolute failure on their part. "The Lady returned after you left and she knew the workings of the household so well we allowed her to...guide.. us. We only wished to please you my Lord. Please understand."

"I understand that I underestimated how useless you could be."

The three men paled considerably and gawked at each other. Jaken sat smugly in the corner of the room glad for once that it was someone else getting berated by his master.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to get some pleasure from the looks of fear his retainers gave him for a few more seconds before waving his hand at them. "Enough foolishness. What are the other lords so upset about that Lady Sayuri's responses were not pleasing enough for them?"

Akiko cleared his throat nervously knowing Lord Sesshomaru would be most displeased at his next words,"My Lord, while you were away communications broke down, trade agreements fell through, and many stipulations of prior treaties were not upheld. The Southern Lands are threatening war. They consider it a great dishonor to have been treated in these ways. However, my Lord, they have offered a peaceful solution. Lord Masa, ruler of the Southern Lands, has extended an invitation of marriage to solidify a new treaty that will unite both lands in harmony. He says that from your treaty the Eastern and Northern lands will follow and make peace as well."

"Humph Lord Masa is an old man. He is just being a lecherous old loon," Sesshomaru bit out disgusted at the suggestion. "And who do you plan to offer in marriage? We have no women of high ranking status tied to the West to offer such a powerful Lord."

"Ah my Lord you'll be relieved to know Lord Masa already has a maiden in mind," Hachiro interjected happily, sure that his next words would bring the Lord ease. Sesshomaru hid his surprise as he waited for Hachiro to continue.

"Lady Sayuri would make Lord Masa content."

Jaken and the three other men nodded in agreement that giving Sayuri's hand to Lord Masa in marriage was certainly the way to go. Suddenly Sesshomaru rose from his seat behind his desk, his jaw clenched.

"Leave."

Akiko, Hachiro, and Nobu jumped up immediately sensing their Lord's displeasure. Sesshomaru was known to kill for the slightest transgression. They weren't sure why he seemed so angry but they were certainly not going to stick around to find out. Jaken stood in front of Sesshomaru and immediately began squawking.

"But my Lord! Surely you want to avoid a war! One woman is hardly worth the trouble. And how dare she take over your duties as soon as she returned to this castle. What a presumptuous little-" Jaken stopped short as Sesshomaru crushed him with his black boot on his way out the door.

'Oh Lord Sesshomaru, WHYYYYY' the imp thought, tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

Sayuri woke up feeling so wonderful. She brushed her silver hair, stroking it over and over with the golden brush to tame it. She let it hang freely down to her bottom with loose curls twisting in perfect spirals. She pulled a green kimono covered with soft pink and purple flowers out of her wardrobe and pulled it on finishing it with a yellow obi that matched the middle of the flowers. She wandered over to the doors that lay across from her bed. Sliding them open slowly she stepped onto a small balcony that over looked the gardens. She immediately noticed Rin sitting below the cherry blossom tree. It was in full bloom and the blossoms swirled down around her as the wind tugged them off the branches.

Memories flooded her mind as she stared at the huge monster of a tree. It had been there in the garden for ages. So many important things had happened to her beneath its boughs.

_Sayuri's father had just been killed in battle. Her mother grieved deeply, so lost in her despair she could barely care for herself, let alone her young child. The girl of 10 looked around anxiously as the Inu no Taisho led her and her mother through his large estate. She had come here a handful of times but barely remembered it being so gigantic. Was she really supposed to live here? How would she ever find her why around?_

_Toga tugged at her small hand as he led her to a large sakura tree. Beneath it stood a boy of about 13 with flowing silver hair and a blue crescent moon adorning his head._

_"Sayuri, this is my son, Sesshomaru. He will help you find your way around. I'm going to take your mother to your quarters and help her get settled," Toga turned to leave gently taking Sayuri's mother's arm in his and leading her away._

_The boy named Sesshomaru stared at her blankly. Sayuri looked at the magenta stripes resting on his cheeks and reached out to touch them. He promptly slapped her hand away._

_"Don't touch me," he said steadily._

_"I'm sorry my Lord. I couldn't help myself. You're just so pretty!" Sesshomaru's mouth popped open in annoyance and he stalked away._

Sayuri chuckled remembering their first meeting. Her mind continued to wander into the past.

_Two years had passed since Sayuri's arrival to the Western Castle. She and Sesshomaru had ended up becoming fast friends once he forgave her for calling such a strong and handsome boy such as himself, 'pretty'. Today they laid together underneath the sakura tree in the garden, reading. Sesshomaru studied scrolls filled with his ancestors histories and tales of their great victories. He leaned his back against the thick and twisted trunk of the tree while Sayuri rested her head against his shoulder. She scanned the scroll in his hand and rolled her eyes. _

_"Sesshomaru, you have been reading that scroll for 2 hours. It's so boring! I'm ready to go pick some flowers and race in the fields," she whined impatiently to him._

_"Hush, Sayuri. This is important for me to learn if I ever hope to be as great as Father. I must know strategies, laws, and customs of other lands so that I can continue the peace Father has made with them.. or conquer them and claim them in the name of the West and our clan if it comes to pass." He turned his head and gave her a serious look._

_"Oh Sesshomaru there will be plenty of time for that! But tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be 12. Officially recognized as a lady. Soon great lords will seek my hand in marriage and I will live happily ever after," she chirped dreamily._

_"Humph. You're so young and ridiculous. Still such a child," he teased,"you will be married when it pleases Father. He may be able to use you to form an alliance."_

_Sayuri's face fell. "But my Lord I don't wish to be a political pawn! I want to marry a great man and be in love. Promise me you won't let Toga marry me out for political gain," she cried out, tears welling in her emerald eyes._

_Sesshomaru was taken aback by how upset she got. She really did need to learn more about what was expected of her. But he was so fond of her he couldn't stand to break her heart so instead he replied,"No, of course not Sayuri. I would never let that happen to you. Not if it displeases you so." He leaned his face to her forehead and brushed his lips against it. She smiled radiantly and threw her arms around his neck, snuggling against him. He returned to his scroll as she laid upon him curling a piece of his silver mane around her fingers._

_The next four years passed swiftly, with both Sesshomaru and Sayuri coming into their roles as a Lord and Lady. Sesshomaru studied and practiced his swordsmanship while Sayuri learned the daily duties that would be expected of her once she became a wife. Many lords had come to ask Toga for her hand, offering impressive treaties, trade agreements, jewels, and power. But Sesshomaru kept his promise to her and convinced Toga to say no every time. _

_Sayuri waited patiently under the sakura tree for her dearest friend. Between studies they would meet under their tree and spend time together. Sesshomaru told her of how to rule an empire and keep enemies at bay while she would tell him all about how boring being the wife of a lord sounded._ _She signed impatiently. He was late. She stood ready to go look for him when he appeared over the crest of the hill in the moonlight holding his upper arm as if it were causing him pain. _

_"Sesshomaru! What happened? Are you alright?" she reached for his arm only for him to pull away._

_"Yes Sayuri I'm fine. I was sparring with Father and of course he bested me," he said looking slightly ashamed. His sweet friend cupped his face in her hands and replied, "You're too hard on yourself. He bested you because he is more skilled than you. But continue training with him and you will surpass him one day." _

_Sesshomaru took one of her hands in his and led her to their tree. She sat down resting on her knees and motioned for her companion to sit with her. He laid on the ground, lying his head on her thighs. Both of them had tried to push their feelings aside but at some point they just couldn't contain them any longer. They had developed such a deep love for one another it was almost painful to be apart. _

_Sesshomaru planned to go to his Father soon and explain to him that he wished to take Sayuri as his mate, his wife, and future Lady of the Western Lands. But Toga was too caught up with his new filthy human whore to notice Sesshomaru. He wanted to talk about treaties and plans for the lands but never seemed to have time to speak of other things before he was rushing off to his new love. But Sesshomaru shrugged it off. He was too enraptured with Sayuri to care._

_Sayuri leaned over him and brought her lips to his as she smoothed his hair back and out of his face. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent and immediately noticed she was in heat. The smell was intoxicating and he wanted more. He pulled her face to his lips once more and gave her a hard kiss. She pulled back surprised. She could feel his need and want for her and became scared. She knew how she felt about him and knew she would not be able to refuse him if he wanted her. But Sayuri also wanted to be mates officially first, which they could only become with Toga's approval._

_"Sesshomaru, stop it. We can't. Yet." But her love sat up and gripped her in a tight embrace nuzzling her neck. He knew his instincts were taking over. They had both taken great care to avoid one another at times like this but Sayuri must not have realized she was going into heat. He trailed kisses down her neck and pressed his body against hers. Sayuri could feel herself letting go and she gave into his desires. _

_"Are you sure, Sesshomaru? Are we really ready for this?" her question hung in the air as he brought his face to hers. _

_"I am ready Sayuri, but if you aren't, we can wait longer. I'm sure I can speak to Father about it soon," he whispered, his eyes filled with lust. Sayuri was so taken by his want for her that she simply nodded for him to continue and laid down in front of him. She untied her obi and let the front of her kimono fall open slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He explored her body as she attempted to pull his clothes off as well. With one last loving look into each other's eyes he pushed into her and claimed her body as his. She held into him tightly and whispered, "I love you" into his ear. _

_A long while later they lied together under the tree with the moon and stars brightly lighting the garden, their clothes draped across their naked forms. Her head laid lay on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart._

_It was only the cry of Myouga in Sesshomaru's ear that brought them from their reverie. _

_"Master Sesshomaru your father is in grave danger!"_

Sayuri shook her head. That is where the happiness of their story ended. Soon Sesshomaru had learned of his father's great battle with Ryukotsusei and his plans to go protect his human whore and their unborn child. After that day Sesshomaru changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am mainly writing this to work on my writing skills and because I have a deep obsession with Sesshomaru. A little sad. I will try to keep him in character but to be honest I think Sesshomaru has a personality in him somewhere and we just don't see it very much in the series because he is constantly pissed at Inuyasha. And of course I own nothing besides the characters I have made myself. Consider that a disclaimer to cover this entire story! And thank you "Guest" for my review! It meant a lot. I'm relatively new to writing on Fanfiction so I can't figure out how to respond to you. haha.**

* * *

Tired of wallowing in painful memories Sayuri glanced at herself in the mirror one more time before sliding her door open with a thud only to bump into none other than Rin.

"Good morning Lady Sayuri! I hope you slept well," the human girl beamed up at her.

"Yes, Rin, I did. Thank you. Do you have plans today Rin? It gets terribly lonely around this big place."

Rin seemed taken aback for a moment before letting out a smile so bright and joyous it almost blinded Sayuri. Rin grabbed Sayuri's hand and they ran outside together. Sayuri led Rin to a large field of flowers just outside the gates of the castle. She knew immediately that Rin was in heaven being surrounded by such beautiful compliments of nature.

"Lady Sayuri, may I ask you a question?" Rin said softly.

"Of course Rin!"

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru brother and sister?" Rin inquired.

"Why would you ask that?" the older woman replied raising an eyebrow.

Rin played with the hem of her kimono before timidly answering,"You look very much alike with your long silver hair. And you were already living here. So I just assumed.." she trailed off.

Sayuri stared at her before letting out a long laugh. "Oh Kami no of course we aren't siblings! Lord Sesshomaru's only sibling is Inuyasha. Though I was once close to them both I am not related to them thankfully. Awful tempers and stubbornness seem to run in their blood line!" Deciding she had already thought of her connection to Sesshomaru enough for one day she changed the subject. "Teach me how to make a crown of flowers, Rin. Yours was so perfect and I've never been able to get mine so tight and stable."

Rin immediately jumped into an extremely long and detailed explanation of how to get the perfect crown of flowers while gathering as many as she could. She described making the colorful wreaths to place around Ah Un's necks and how Jaken would never accept his own, always throwing it to the side in disgust. Rin also launched into the story of her first death and how she came to meet her Lord and savior.

"How different Lord Sesshomaru seems from the last time I saw him. Tell me, did you ever meet Inuyasha? Are he and Sesshomaru friendly?" she questioned.

"Oh no. He still hates Lord Inuyasha. Lord Inuyasha travels with a large group of people. One girl named Kagome is a miko, then there are also a taijiya and a monk. I don't think his traveling companions compel Lord Sesshomaru to like him very much either," the girl giggled slightly then noticed Sayuri's sad look. Before she could ask what was wrong she saw none other than the stoic lord walking towards them himself.

Rin jumped up running to him happily. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru! I hope you slept well. Lady Sayuri and I have been making crowns and necklaces of flowers. Would you like one?" But her question went unanswered, as her inquiries so often did. Sesshomaru nodded slightly to her and continued walking until he was in front of his old friend and lover. She bowed to him from her position among the flowers and raised her head slightly to look into his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do or say so she righted herself and just sat there, an uncomfortable silence settling between them for a moment.

Sesshomaru stared down at her waiting for her to say something. She was always so chatty as a child and now she seemed extremely reserved. She looked away and into the distance only to be startled when he lowered his hand in front of her face, offering it to her. She blinked back her surprised and placed her small hand in his. He pulled the woman to her feet and let go of her hand. He thought it funny almost that they were both a few hundred years old at this point but she still looked only 20 or so. If he were the type to dole out compliments he would have told her how gorgeous she looked. But he was not that type so instead he turned away and addressed his ward.

"Rin go and find Jaken. He will begin teaching you to read and write. It is time you learn."

Always happy to do as her lord said she waved goodbye to Sayuri and skipped off to find the little green imp. Both Sesshomaru and Sayuri watched her go until she was a little bouncing dot in the distance. Sayuri shifted awkwardly unsure of what to say or do. Was he still angry? Did he hate her? Would he ask her to leave?

Deciding to break the silence Sayuri smiled at him as they turned and began walking deeper into the open field. "She is an interesting girl, my lord. Rin told me of your first meeting and her subsequent travels with you."

The inuyokai tensed slightly and replied,"I simply wished to test the powers of Tenseiga. Once revived the girl insisted on following me."

"I was very surprised to see a human girl return home with you. You have had her under your protection for so long it seems. Maybe there is hope for you after all Lord Sesshomaru. After all, you threatened to kill me for helping one," her resentment showing blatantly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her tone and he felt his anger rising. "Hold your tongue, Sayuri."

"Forgive me my lord! I lost myself for a moment. I couldn't help but think of it," she whispered sadly.

Sesshomaru watched her apparent discomfort and decided to ease her mind by speaking of another subject. "Akiko tells me that you were running the estate while I was traveling."

"Yes, my lord, I tried my best. I hope I did well enough and did not cause any problems for you. I know the other lords were becoming unhappy with my correspondences. It seems you have returned from your journey just in time."

"Humph," he turned to her,"the only reason those old fools were becoming displeased is because you weren't telling them what they wanted to hear. Lord Masa is now suggesting a union between him and a lady from the Western Lands can resolve things."

"Yes, I remember Hachiro mentioning that to me. But it was after that when he suddenly decided that he, Akiko, and Nobu should be the only ones dealing with the situation. What has come of it my lord?" she asked him.

"Masa wants your hand in marriage." he stated simply, plainly, with no emotion. He waited for the eruption of grief that was sure to follow his announcement.

Sayuri's eyes widened in horror. She stood in front of him staring dumbly at him. Surely, he was joking.

"He can't be serious, my lord. Why, he's an old man! Could he even produce any heirs at this point? What a disgusting thought and a disgusting excuse for a yokai." she half yelled as the wind blew her hair in front of her face as if in tune with her anger. Pushing it back out of the way she looked back to Sesshomaru waiting for a response.

She was met with silence.

"My lord.. surely you cannot be considering his offer?" she breathed out, her eyes growing wider and wider.

"I am..unsure.. of whether or not I will accept. But if I do, you will be expected to become his mate."

Sayuri could not contain herself any longer. "The hell I will Sesshomaru. I refuse to be used, especially by some nasty old man who wants to force a young girl into his bed by threatening war." She started to stalk off unable to even look the lord in the eye for fear she'd scratch his face off.

"Sayuri," his voice deadly calm,"You are not a child anymore. You must do what is expected of a lady with high social ranking."

The woman whirled around and closed the space between them. Her head reached only his mid chest, which she poked hard with her index finger. "YOU promised. It may have been long ago, it may have meant more to you then, than it does now, but you still PROMISED." Tears spilled from her eyes and she sniffled unceremoniously. Sesshomaru reached down and cupped her lovely face in his hand.

"I promised to protect you from my father's political motives, not mine." This made Sayuri's eyes enlarge in disgust, but the demon lord continued anyway. "If it comes down to avoiding a war that endangers my land and people, one woman is worth the sacrifice."

Sayuri's eyes shot up to his and before she could think it through she slapped him hard across his face. A red hand print began forming over his magenta stripes, yet he made no move. He simply stared back at her, letting her throw her fit. His lack of reaction infuriated her even more. She went to slap him again but his hand caught her forearm firmly, gripping her hard enough that she cried out.

"Remember who you are speaking to. I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. I will kill you for such disrespect if you ever show it again," he spat out using his grip on her arm to throw her to the ground. "Don't test me again, _Lady_ Sayuri." With a flash of light he was nothing but a glittering ball of energy zooming back to the castle. Sayuri laid there on the ground, her body shaking with sobs. 'That cold-hearted bastard' she thought wildly. She wasn't sure what to do. But she knew she needed to spend the next few days avoiding Sesshomaru.. She knew one thing for certain however. She would NOT be getting married to Lord Masa.

* * *

Sesshomaru settled himself behind his desk and signed, rubbing his temples. That girl was incredibly difficult. He had promised, that much was true. But they were children at the time. Could he really be expected to uphold a promise he made at 15 to a 12 year old girl. He remembered at the time he promised only to stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Yet here he was now causing them to flow again.

He loved killing. He loved the high of battle and the feeling of defeating one's enemies. But a war was not something he could take lightly. He had lost his temper with Sayuri but she had pushed him too far. He was not going to be pushed around by some little girl. He had loved her once, that much was true, but he couldn't let his past get in the way of keeping his land's and his people's future safe.

Without warning Jaken burst through the door an irritated look plastered across his face. Sesshomaru frowned. He had been so lost in his thoughts of Sayuri he hadn't smelled the annoying little imp coming.

"Milord, I'm sorry but I just can't teach this silly human girl!" Jaken waved his short arms in the air above him. "She is impossible going on about flowers all day." He continued waving his arms and naming numerous reasons his pupil wasn't teachable when he noticed Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at him. "Hm, Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"Jaken. Shut up about Rin and let her be. I will find someone else to teach her." With that, he strolled past Jaken and out the door.

'Master Sesshomaru seemed so lost in his mind' Jaken thought as he turned to follow him out the door. 'And now he will think I am a useless old toad. Darn that insufferable little girl.' Caught up in his worries of displeasing his master, Jaken didn't notice Sesshomaru standing in front of him and slammed into his leg.

Falling back with a thud Jaken looked up warily, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't see you there. Was there something else you needed, Milord?"

"Ask Lady Sayuri to teach Rin reading, writing, and the traditions of the demon court. Mention nothing of me. Say it was Rin's request." He started walking again and continued down the hall. Jaken stared after him, cocking his head in confusion. 'Strange that he wouldn't want the lady to know it was his own request she was following.' But Jaken went to find her none the less and tell her of 'Rin's' request.

Jaken felt like he had been searching forever for Rin. He had found Lady Sayuri quickly enough and told her of her new duties to the child but now he needed to explain the situation and of course the brat couldn't be found. He called out hopelessly once more, "Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Come here this instant you insolent child! Lord Sesshomaru has a new request for you!"

Suddenly the girl child popped up beside him and he promptly fell to the ground in surprise.

"Yes, Master Jaken? Have you been looking for me?"

Jaken shook his fist at her angrily,"Where have you been? I've been searching for hours! I have better things to do than worry about you!"

Rin simply smiled back at him. "I know Master Jaken." she replied, now used to his pompous attitude.

Clearing his throat he finally delivered the message he had been attempting to give her all day. "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru has decided it would be more beneficial to you if Lady Sayuri took over your studies. She will meet you in the garden tomorrow morning to-" but he never finished as a squeal of delight stabbed his ears.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Lady Sayuri is so smart and beautiful. I am so glad Lord Sesshomaru decided to let her teach me instead of you, Master Jaken."

Slightly offended,"Oh well the feeling is mutual girl! But listen Rin, you need to tell Lady Sayuri it was all your idea and you requested it from our lord."

"Huh?" she replied cocking her head at him in confusion. "Why would I need to lie to Lady Sayuri?"

"Don't question Lord Sesshomaru! You are lucky enough that he keeps you around. What use you have, eludes me but-" he stopped short as Rin smiled and turned to walk away. "What? Hey! Come back here, I wasn't done!" He ran after her struggling to keep up with his short legs.


	4. Chapter 4

The skies surrounding the Western castle grew dark and a hard rain began to fall as if the skies could feel the pain of the people below and cried for them. Sayuri had begun Rin's lessons but other than teaching the girl she sat in her room locked up in despair. She spoke to no one save her servants and Rin. She felt so heart broken and betrayed. The lord of the castle had not yet made his decision but just the fact he'd even consider it hurt Sayuri beyond words.

Maybe a small part of her had hoped she and Sesshomaru could pick up where they left off. They had shared what felt like a love so deep surely those feelings couldn't just vanish, even after so long. But obviously she had been very wrong. She had been able to avoid the stoic lord since their violent confrontation but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

Sometimes she forgot just how deadly and dangerous Sesshomaru could be. He was not the boy she first met beneath the sakura tree any longer. She decided the sooner she got that through her head the better. In a way, she couldn't blame Sesshomaru for his coldness and his anger. He had lost his father, his mother was barely involved in his life at all, and in his grief he blamed it on a woman who he thought caused his father's death. Unfortunately, he let it consume him instead of moving on. But maybe somewhere under that frosty and bitter exterior there was the loving and happy young man she once knew.

Sesshomaru had spent the last several days concealed behind his study door. He requested not to be bothered by any servants, for any reason. Period. The staff knew if they disobeyed his commands they would pay dearly. Even Jaken had avoided any interaction with his master seeing the foul mood he was in after speaking with Sayuri. Sesshomaru sat staring at Masa's letter blankly. Why was this bothering him so much? She was a stupid girl who meant nothing to him. 'Send her away' his mind whispered to him. On the other hand, another part of his mind filled with unforgotten memories, whispered for him to let her make her own choice. He remembered once upon a time he had never wanted to cause her any unhappiness or tears.

He looked down at the scroll holding Masa's request once more. Before he realized what he was doing he had written a letter in reply explaining Lady Sayuri had fallen terribly ill. The reply finished with a promise to let Masa know as soon as she was well again and they could continue their talks of a possible union, but until her health returned it would be unkind to vow her hand to him. Sesshomaru smirked and called Jaken to dispatch the scroll immediately to the Southern lands. Jaken was caught off guard by his lord's sudden action on the matter.

Interested in what Sesshomaru's response had been Jaken unfurled the scroll and read his master's quick and clean script. The little green toad smiled to himself. Lady Sayuri would be relieved to know the matter would not need to be resolved for a few more months. Perhaps she and Lord Sesshomaru both would return to their normal selves and stop moping about like teenagers._ 'Thank Kami Milord cannot read minds or surely I would be killed for thinking such things!'_ He hurried on his way lest a rock fly out of no where and peg him in the head as one often did when he thought or said anything negative of his lord.

Sayuri peaked around the edge of her door making sure no one was walking down the long wooden hall. She simply wanted to make it out of the castle and take a walk with no one stopping her before more rain fell. The last thing she felt like doing was feigning politeness when all she really wanted to do was punch things repeatedly and cry. She was scared. The thought of marrying a man so much older than her and trying to be happy with someone she didn't love was so frightening. Footsteps tapping along the floor snapped her from her thoughts and she looked around nervously realizing there was no where to hide. She put her head down in an attempt to look unapproachable.

"Oh, oh my lady! I'm glad I ran into you. I have some news that might cheer you up," Jaken chirped, clearly not taking her hint.

Sayuri peered at him and quirked an eyebrow. Usually what was exciting to Jaken was _not _exciting to anyone else. "Well, Jaken?" she responded impatiently.

Jaken cleared his throat and raised his head apparently ready to make a big show of his announcement,"Well my lady you'll be glad to know that I am on my way to send Lord Sesshomaru's response to Lord Masa."

The woman's eyes widened slightly but she remained collected. Rin must have told Jaken the very limited information she had given for her depressed behavior. She had simply told Rin that Sesshomaru was considering a marriage proposal for her that she did not wish to accept. Rin had bowed her head in understanding and dropped the subject. Sayuri nodded for the imp to continue.

"Lord Sesshomaru has responded that you are very ill and it would not be appropriate to send a response at this time. He told Masa that the subject can be revisited in a few months when you are better." with those last words the imp smiled at her and continued on his way. Sayuri turned and watched him disappear around the corner before slowly continuing to her destination.

She wasn't completely sure what her reaction should be. Jaken expected the news to make her happy but she felt as if Sesshomaru's response was simply a stalemate for now. Nothing had truly been solved. She still may or may not become the mate of a perverted old demon. However, this did give her a few more months of freedom. Truth be told, she had been considering leaving the Western lands and searching for Inuyasha. He would be glad to see her she was sure. By leaving the estate and her heritage behind she would no longer hold a high enough social rank to be considered a worthy mate for a lord with such power.

She shook her head sadly. That would also mean leaving behind everything she has ever known just to avoid marriage. Even if Sesshomaru told Masa no, eventually another lord would seek her hand. She couldn't run forever. Before she knew it her feet had carried her into the stables. A few horses stood in their stalls asleep and Ah Un rested at the far end of the building. She made her way toward him petting both of his heads. Rin was so fond of the dragon and dragged Sayuri out here between lessons to feed him apples. She now found herself drawn to the beast as well.

Nuzzling him slightly she was startled by the thud of the stable door closing. She wheeled around seeing Juro walking towards her. She smiled and gave a small wave. She knew little of the man other than what he told her the night of the banquet. He was one of Sesshomaru's guard, specially trained to protect the castle and its inhabitants. He was a dog demon but had long brown hair with deep brown eyes. He was tall but not quite as tall as Sesshomaru.

"My lady, I am so pleased to see you. I was just coming to grab a horse and practice my riding while performing sword maneuvers." he bowed to her in a sweeping, graceful movement.

"Ah well don't let me get in your way Juro. I just came to visit with dear Ah Un for awhile. I'm afraid I have locked myself indoors too much lately. Are you sure you want to go out with the possible rain we might have? The skies are darkening again."

"You're kind to worry for me my lady but I am not concerned. I believe the weather will hold out for me. And really," he continued with the flash of his smile, "all the better for me to work on my skills in the pouring rain. Never know what situation I might get myself into," he said with a chuckle. "Why don't you come with me? I can set you up on another horse and you can watch me and correct my techniques. I know you have extensive training in hand to hand combat and I'd love your guidance."

She blushed slightly realizing he knew much more about her than she of him. It was true she had excellent skills when it came to direct combat. Toga and Sesshomaru themselves had trained her until Toga's untimely death.

"Well I probably shouldn't...but why not!" deciding she needed to get out and have some fun. Juro saddled their horses and helped her onto her steed. She placed herself with her legs hanging to the side as her kimono would not let her ride in the traditional manner. They trotted off towards one of the large fields to the east. Sayuri watched Juro in awe. He was much better than he let on. He guided the horse with his thighs as he swung his sword manipulating it to complete different sets of maneuvers. She clapped for him as he finished his last set.

"Well done Juro! You are much better than you think. I would hate to compete against you in battle."

"You flatter me, surely, Lady Sayuri. But I did put on my best show for you. Can't have you thinking I'm not good at my job," he replied with a huge grin.

She found that once again he had made her cheeks burn red. She slid off of her horse and grabbed its reins, tugging them so the horse would follow behind her. Juro did the same and closed the distance between them. They walked along together sharing their histories. Juro's father had served under Toga and he had felt it was only fitting for him to continue serving the Lord of the West as his father had also done.

"If I may ask, my lady, why have you not yet sought a mate and left the West? Surely someone as beautiful as yourself as offers from many great lords."

She turned to him slightly surprised by his brashness. "If you must know, there have been offers. All of which Lord Toga turned down. With Lord Sesshomaru gone all these years I suppose there has been on one to arrange such things. I'm not particularly interested in all these political marriages anyway. I want to marry for love."

"Only peasants can marry for love." came his reply. Sayuri nodded sadly to him.

"Yes, maybe so. Terribly unfair isn't it?" Just then a flash of lightening and a crackle of thunder sounded above them. Rain poured without warning immediately soaking them. Juro grabbed Sayuri's hand and they ran under the nearest tree. Somewhat sheltered from the rain, Juro left Sayuri for a moment to retrieve the horses. He pulled them under the tree and tied their bridles to a low branch.

"You're soaked," Juro mumbled running his fingers down a lock of his companions wet silver hair. Suddenly feeling flushed all Sayuri could do was nod in return. Before she could register what was happening he had entwined his hand in her hair behind her neck and pulled her into his arms. His lips lightly grazed hers and he paused, as if he was waiting for her signal to stop. When she remained still he pressed his lips to her harder.

As if her body was acting on its own accord her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her form to his. The rain continued to pour around them. For a moment, Sayuri was completely lost in nothing but pure bliss. She had not been kissed since Sesshomaru's last kiss beneath the old sakura tree so long ago.

But suddenly the horses whined and reared in fear. Tearing themselves from one another they saw a boar demon running full speed towards them. It growled and leapt at Sayuri, one of it's horns scratching down her abdomen. She looked at her stomach in horror as her kimono was ripped open and blood gushed out of the wound the boar left behind.

Juro roared in fury and grabbed his sword. He plunged at the boar but it easily dodged his attack and continued to growl and leap at him. The demon was twice the normal size for its species. Juro abruptly realized it must be a new mother protecting a nearby nest.

"Run, Lady Sayuri! It just wishes to protect its young!" But in the moment he was distracted the boar charged at him once more and stabbed him with its long tusks. His arm was hit and it went limp with pain as the bones crunched in a sickening way. Sayuri screamed helplessly. She had no weapon to defend herself or Juro.

Hearing her ear piercing scream the boar demon turned to her. It stared at her before mercilessly rushing her once more. Sayuri closed her eyes and willed her body to move but instead it stayed glued to the ground. All at once she was lifted off the earth and into the air as she felt a pair of strong arms around her back and behind her knees. She opened her eyes in surprise only to find herself staring directly into cold amber orbs.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment but before he could focus on her he turned and let a crack of thin green acid shoot from his hand. He wrapped the rope of green around the boar and cut it in half. The large body fell with a thud and blood oozed out. Sickened, Sayuri, buried her face in his neck and let a tiny sob escape. She wanted to be strong but she felt so weak suddenly.

Juro quickly stood and watched the demon lord land onto the soft green grass, holding the young woman tightly to his chest. The rain had lightened to a soft drizzle and for a moment the two men stood and stared at each other. Sayuri pushed herself out of Sesshomaru's arms, much to his chagrin and ran to Juro.

"Juro! Juro! Oh Kami, are you alright? Your arm looks broken and mangled. Come, we must get you back to the castle and have your arm looked at!" she cried grabbing his other arm and hugging him slightly.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened slightly in annoyance. So she just ran around hugging and kissing every man she was around now? He could smell Juro all over her as soon as he had pulled her into his arms. What the hell had they been doing out here? He shot Juro a deadly look. Juro immediately picked up on it and paled.

"No, no lady you are injured as well. Allow Lord Sesshomaru to take you back and I will follow with the horses. My arm isn't so bad, my lady. I will be fine. Please go and get taken care of yourself." he looked to Sesshomaru helplessly when she insisted on staying. Sesshomaru stalked over to her and pulled her into his arms once more. He carried her for a few steps, looking down into her eyes. She looked scared and he hated it, though he wasn't sure why. A blue light enveloped them and they flew off into the distance back towards the estate.

Juro gazed after the ball of light.

"Damn, he did not look happy." He turned to grab the horses and begin his trek back to the castle.

* * *

Sayuri laid in her bed as her servant Fumiko rifled through her closet in search of a fresh kimono. Her wound was already healing and Juro's was too. Fumiko had been sent to make sure of it. Sayuri felt awful. He had gotten horribly injured trying to protect her. She thought back to their sudden kiss under the tree._ 'It was so romantic'_ she signed deeply. Fumiko turned to her and raised her eyebrow at her in suspicion.

"My lady, what exactly happened if I may ask? Lord Sesshomaru looked extremely angry." she whispered the last part lest the lord somehow hear.

"Oh? He was? I hadn't even noticed. I can't imagine why he was mad. I think if he really was it had to do with being out in the pouring rain saving me, of all people."

Fumiko shook her head and sat down next to Sayuri. "Well did something happen with Juro? What were you two doing out there?" she asked sheepishly, not wanting to push her mistress.

Sayuri caught her tone and frowned as she sat up,"We went riding so he could practice some combat skills,"she paused briefly trying to decide how much of the story to tell. "But then it began raining and we..kissed."

Her servant's eyes went wide in surprise. "Lady Sayuri!" But then she giggled slightly and asked,"Was it terribly romantic, out there in the rain?"

"Oh yes, so very much! But unfortunately, the boar demon attacked us. Juro tried to protect us but when he turned to me for a second it charged him and crushed his arm. That's when Lord Sesshomaru showed up. How did he know where we were and that we needed help?" she interrogated her friend.

Fumiko played with her hands absently as if she didn't want to answer but finally replied,"He heard you scream. I happened to be serving him tea while he looked over scrolls in his study. I just barely caught it but he heard it immediately and was gone in a flash. At least you know you can count on him to save the day when you need him too." Fumiko looked at her sternly. She knew how upset Sayuri had been with the lord and hoped this would prove to her that he wasn't as bad as she thought.

Sayuri pouted for a moment realizing her attendant's undertone. When she really stopped and thought about it though, it was incredibly sweet that he had come to her immediately when he thought she was in danger. Distracted in her thoughts she missed the taps of shoes on the floor and was assaulted by a hug from Rin.

"Lady Sayuri, are you alright? Jaken told me you were mauled by a boar demon!" she yelled almost in a panic.

"Calm down Rin! I'm just fine. We demons have wonderful healing abilities remember?" Sayuri petted the younger girls head. "Lord Sesshomaru came and saved the day."

Rin laughed heartily,"Well he does have a habit of doing that! I can always count on him!"

Sayuri blinked back in bewilderment. What a funny thought that Sesshomaru could be counted on to save other people as if he cared for them. Sayuri gave a slight snort and asked everyone to let her rest. She didn't feel particularly tired but she still managed to end up drifting into a peaceful sleep.

When she awoke it was late into the evening. The rain had stopped some time ago and the sun was lowering itself behind the earth. She watched it set graciously from her bedroom's balcony. She stepped out and watched it finish it's decent. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She leaned down to get a closer look and saw Sesshomaru with another man. She realized it was Juro.

Watching the two it was easy to tell they were in some sort of argument. She gazed at them intently and tried to hear their words.

"My lord I mean no disrespect but Lady Sayuri wanted to come. I'm sorry for what happened but it was no one's fault."

Sesshomaru wheeled on him and said,"She is a young and unmarried woman. She shouldn't be out with a random guardsman. I smelled you all over her, Juro. Don't tell me nothing happened," he bit out venomously.

The young woman in question gasped slightly. Of course he would have smelled their scents mingled on one another. No wonder Fumiko had been asking her such odd questions.

"My lord, I.." Juro stammered out. "It was only a kiss. She is not betrothed yet. She belongs to no one. She can kiss whoever she wants!" raising his voice slightly.

"Hn, true,"came his lord's reply,"she is not betrothed. And so, until she is, she belongs to ME."

Juro blinked in shock. He had made a very critical mistake. He wasn't sure what was going on between them but Sayuri and Sesshomaru acted very strange concerning one another. Usually lord's did not consider unmated ladies to belong to them just because they were arranging the marriages. Juro nodded in understanding and dropped to his knees.

"My lord, forgive me. I endangered the good lady and did not consider things before I let my emotions take over. I will control myself from this point on." Juro pleaded, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. He knew how heartless Sesshomaru could be.

Sesshomaru looked down at him and snarled,"You live only because it would upset Sayuri for you to die." With his last words he walked away leaving the young man breathless in fear.

Sayuri whirled behind the wall of the balcony and clapped her hand over her mouth. She had almost yelled out to Sesshomaru to tell him what a jerk he was being. Her body became hot all over and sweat formed above her brow. She was furious. It was taking every ounce of her self preservation to not go after Sesshomaru immediately and tell him off. She belonged to no one. No matter what that pompous, arrogant, asshole thought and said.

At what point did he start thinking she was his? The point where he basically banished her away for helping a new mother and her child as his father wished? The point where he decided it might be worth it to sell her off to some old man for his own ambitions, or maybe it was when he had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground for disagreeing with him. There was only one way she was going to belong to him and that was if she became _his _mate. She smiled deviously into her mirror and began getting ready to carry out her plan.

Sesshomaru sat in his room contemplating his conversation with Juro. He should have killed him but knew if he did Sayuri would never have forgiven him. '_When did I start carrying what she thinks? It shouldn't bother me to upset her.'_ He also knew he shouldn't have rushed to her rescue so quickly, shouldn't have held her in his arms so close to him, and shouldn't have been angered when he noticed her sweet scent masked with Juro's masculine one. Was he perhaps jealous? _'Jealous?' Ha! Of course not.' _He told himself. Convinced himself. Deciding he needed to relax he headed to the bath house.

He opened the door to the bath house. It was huge. Almost too huge as only he, Sayuri, Rin, and the very rare occasional guest used it. The walls were lined with baskets containing shampoos and soaps, some of them offensively strong since the women usually liked their scented soaps to be over powering and stick to their bodies. He pulled his thin white robe off and stepped into the hot spring that flowed through the building. Sesshomaru rubbed at the tightness in his shoulders and laid his head back letting the hot water relax his muscles.

He drifted in and out of a hazy sleep as he sat in the water feeling tranquil and calm. At almost all times he was completely alert, taking in every sight and sound, ready to spring into action. He realized in moments like these how exhausting it could be. He thought he heard the door open but was so lost in his daze he wasn't sure. Then the door slammed shut pulling him from his mind. Sitting up and looking around he saw a figure through the steam. He frowned wondering who could possibly be foolish enough to interrupt his relaxation.

Then he saw the pale white skin, long silver hair, and the curves of a woman's body. He almost stood in surprise but then picked up Sayuri's scent masked through the steam. He sat, waiting to see what she was up to. Sesshomaru attempted to keep his arousal controlled as he finally saw her full figure. She had make up on, her lips painted a soft pink and her eyes slightly darker around the edges. Her hair was left down, curling heavily in the hot and humid environment, ending at her backside. She wore a very thin, cream colored robe, which was left open showing part of her breasts. As she continued to walk towards him the steam made the robe sticky and wet. It became sheer enough to see through and he could see all of her naked curves.

Sesshomaru could feel himself harden. Thank Kami the water covered the lower half of his body completely. Sayuri stopped and looked down at him with a sultry glance.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to interrupt your relaxation," she purred. He narrowed his eyes at her. She had come here intending to seek him out. She knew if he was going to bathe it would be around this time of evening. All she had to do was get close enough to smell his scent.

"What is this about, Sayuri?" he questioned.

"Nothing, my lord. I simply wish to bathe. Do you mind if I join you?" she batted her eye lashes at him.

Sesshomaru paused. This situation was certainly interesting. How far did the girl intend to take this little charade? He nodded to her deciding there was only one way to find out. Grabbing some soaps she took her robe off and slid into the water next to him. She washed her hair and body while Sesshomaru watched indifferently. Sayuri made sure to show as much of her naked form as possible, watching him for a reaction. When he gave none, which she expected, she moved on to phase two of her plan.

Grabbing some soap she lathered her hands and put them on Sesshomaru's shoulders. He gave her a look but decided to let her continue. He shifted so she could get behind him more. She pressed hard into his neck and back, releasing the tension he held there. She splashed water on him to rinse his back and turned to his chest. After a moment she wrapped her legs around his waist and straddled him. Sesshomaru flinched as he felt her breasts press against him, her nipples hard with arousal. He felt the warm opening between her legs as it settled on top of his manhood. He bit his tongue desperately trying to stay in control. Sayuri kissed his neck as she moved her hips slightly rubbing over him.

"Sayuri, stop." he commanded.

She ignored him.

"Stop now, damn it." he commanded again.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru? I _belong _to you, don't I? If that's the case than you should have me in every way, so I **fully** _belong_ to you." she responded brusquely.

His eyes widened as he realized she must have overheard he and Juro in the garden. He looked into her eyes and though he saw she was turned on and wanted him, he also so anger, hurt, and bitterness. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest. The last thing he needed while he struggled with his own feelings was for her to that he had any at all. He had said those words in a moment of jealousy and rage. He went to push her off of him but she clung harder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sayuri, you're making a fool of yourself." he whispered apathetically. She looked up at his face and he saw tears welling. They tugged at his heart just as much as they did when she was twelve. He cupped her face in his hand and lowered his lips to hers. As he pressed them softly to hers he felt her jump slightly before returning his kiss passionately. But she pulled away quickly, her face burning red. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She had done this to prove a point but now it seemed he was truly responding to her. She climbed off him and turned away.

Sesshomaru stood and she stared at him in his naked glory. His body was perfectly sculpted in rippling muscles and his length was long and thick. He stepped out and held his hand out to her not bothering to cover himself. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her out. He picked up the robe she had worn into the bath house and placed it gently around her shoulders. She pulled it tightly around her suddenly wishing to cover her form up. He picked up his own robe and slid it on, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Go get some sleep," he said softly, stepping in front of her. She looked up to him and nodded her understanding. He didn't want her. She began to move past him but he touched her shoulder. Taken slightly aback she peered at him in confusion. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her once more. He pulled away and she saw he also had a look of confusion on his face. He rotated around back to the door and walked through it, not looking back. Sayuri stood there not sure what had just happened.

Walking back to her own rooms, she slid the door shut, and fell back against it, collapsing to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, using them to cradle her head. Before she could stop them tears were falling to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sayuri sat, slumped on the floor, still wheeling from Sesshomaru's reaction to her. Her tears had dried long ago but her confusion remained. He had wanted her briefly but she ruined it by second guessing herself and she was furious about it. This was all becoming too much at once for her to handle. She thought of Inuyasha and how simple life was once long ago when it was just the two of them. Though she had been his caretaker he had been just as much hers, both of them watching out for each other. But then he met Kikyo and fell in love. When he had been bound to the tree, betrayed by Kikyo and tricked by Narku, Sayuri had been heart broken for her 'little brother'. But she did not possess the power to free him and so left him there, hoping one day he would be freed by someone else.

It had been Myouga to tell her Inuyasha had been unbound from his tree and now traveled the country side with Kikyo's reincarnation. She had thought it incredibly odd but felt a burst of happiness knowing he was well. How many times had she thought about seeking him out now? And yet, she never had. _'Maybe it's time'_ her mind whispered to her. Sayuri stood, a new determination upon her shoulders, and grabbed a small traveling bag. She would find her old friend and spend some time away from this castle and away from it's lord and master. Her mind needed to be cleared and her heart needed to be sorted out. After sending for Fumiko, she brushed out her silver locks and refreshed her tear stained face.

"My lady?" Fumiko called through the door knocking softly. Sayuri turned and opened the door, gently sliding it out of the way and motioned for Fumiko to come inside quickly.

"Fumiko, I'm leaving home for awhile." she said with a small smile. She wasn't sure how her friend and servant would take such news.

Fumiko's eyes widened and she sat down on the bed in shock. "But why, Lady Sayuri? Has something happened?"

Sayuri looked down, embarrassed to share her feelings with the older woman. "Yes..and no. I'm so confused about things. I just need to get away from this place and figure it out. I was hoping to find Inuyasha as well."

"What things? Is it Juro? He cares deeply for you my lady! He has asked me about you many times but Lord Sesshomaru forbid me to pass the messages along to you. Forgive me! I would have told you but.." she trailed off, letting the panic fade from her voice. She looked to Sayuri for a reaction but only got a small laugh from her.

"No, it's not Juro. He is wonderful but I think my heart lies somewhere else. But I'm not sure,"she looked down unsure if she should continue. "Fumiko, I just had an encounter with Lord Sesshomaru. I..purposely.. exposed myself to him and kissed him. I heard him tell Juro I belonged to him and it infuriated me. I wanted to prove a point to him but instead he seemed to like it. And I liked it."

The servant's eyes widened in horror. "My lady! Where is your dignity? Of course the lord liked it! He's a man! He has killed for less offensive things. You took a great risk. But why leave over it?" she finished cocking her head.

"Because it's too humiliating. I don't think he truly wanted me or he would have continued even when I seemed unsure. I can't stay here and face him again." Sayuri suppressed a sob as tears began falling again. "Please Fumiko, just give him this for me," she requested as she handed the woman a small folded piece of parchment. "But only give it if he asks where I am. He may not even notice I'm gone," she said sadly.

Fumiko raised an eyebrow. Sayuri and Sesshomaru were both clueless fools. But she was not going to get in the middle of whatever was going on between them so she simply nodded and helped Sayuri to the stables to saddle a horse. She watched as the young woman galloped away, her hair flowing loosely behind her in waves of silver. Shaking her head she turned to head back to her rooms, the note Sayuri wrote for Sesshomaru folded neatly in her hands. "IF he asks," she mused and chuckled to herself as the moonlight lit her way.

As the moon rose higher and higher in the sky Sesshomaru laid in his bed thinking over recent events. If he breathed in just right he could still smell Sayuri's scent on himself. It smelled like rain and lillies but mixed in was the desire she held for him. He had wanted to take her right there but when she pulled away he realized that she had only offered herself to him in spite, not out of true interest. They had both been incredibly young when they promised themselves to each other and he never expected her to uphold that old promise. Looking out the window at the bright moon he berated himself for not immediately sending her to the lands of Lord Masa.

"She means nothing to me," he growled suddenly. He needed her gone and sending her off to get married was the perfect way to do that. He, the great Lord Sesshomaru, did not have time to worry about a stupid young girl and her qualms about love. Whatever lay between them in the past was over now. He knew he shouldn't have cared what she was doing with Juro; shouldn't have threatened the young demon over it. Deep down inside he knew it was jealousy and he could not permit it to continue. She had betrayed him long ago and he had forgotten about her. And he wanted to forget again.

Sesshomaru pulled himself from his bed and traveled down the hall to his study. Once inside he searched for a clean piece of parchment and wrote a letter which he was convinced would solve his problems.

_Honorable Lord Masa,_  
_Lady Sayuri fares well again. I accept your proposal of marriage on her behalf. The Western Lands awaits your arrival 6 months from now for your wedding ceremony and the signing of a new peace treaty between the South and the West._

He finished the short letter with his signature and called for Jaken. Jaken eye's widened slightly when Sesshomaru told him of his task but he went on his way without a fuss. Sesshomaru sighed when he remembered how close Sayuri and Rin had become. But he could not let the whims of his human ward blind him to what must be done. Sayuri made him weak by letting his emotions control his better judgments and he could not permit it. Returning once more to his room he settled into his bed. As he fell into a deep slumber he decided to wait a few days before breaking the news to his ex lover. Until then, he would avoid all and any contact with her though he knew that was easier said than done.

* * *

That morning Sayuri found herself much farther from the castle than she had anticipated. Once on her steed something had grabbed a hold on her and she pushed the horse to run farther and faster than she ever imagined possible. She was already halfway to Inuyasha's Forest and if the information Myouga had given her years ago was still correct she would possibly find her friend on the other side assuming he wasn't off on some journey with his miko. Though she hated to stop and rest in the middle of the morning and waste daylight she knew her horse desperately needed to be fed and watered. She made her way to a small stream she heard trickling a distance away.

She smiled at the view her eyes now took in before her. The sun was shining brightly, the grass was a rich vibrant green, and the blue water of the stream sparkled like diamonds. She took a deep breath and thought about how much better she already felt just being away from her home. A weight had been lifted knowing she wouldn't have any awkward run ins with Sesshomaru. She grabbed her horse's reins and led him along the stream towards their destination. She ran her hand down the side of the horse's brown face absently as they walked. Sayuri could tell he was pleased to get some much needed rest.

After a few hours of walking she saw a large forest come into view. Realizing it must be the forest she was looking for she excitedly mounted the horse once again and pushed until they were galloping along as fast as the horse could manage. They ran through the forest as though their lives depended on it. It was long after nightfall when Sayuri saw the glow of a settlement beyond the tree line. Excitedly she patted the horses neck and spurred him on past the trees.

She slowed her horse as they came to the edge of the forest. She didn't want to startle any of the human inhabitants and since most humans still feared and hated demons it was a safe bet her presence would be noticed quickly. She stood among the trees watching silently for any movement from a possible guardsman. _'It must be much later than I thought. No one is even around' _she continued standing and waiting. Suddenly she heard the trees above her rustling and a blur of red and white dropped down next to her.

She turned and smiled widely as she realized who it was in front of her. She wanted to pull him into her arms and tell him how much she missed him but she knew it might take a minute for him to recognize her. The man looked at her for a long moment before taking his hand off the hilt of his sword.

"Sayuri? Is it you? Where the hell have you been?" he asked her in a whispered tone.

"Inuyasha, I.." she paused trying to find the right words to explain why she never sought him before now.

Inuyasha reached for her and before she knew it she was in his arms, being held tightly in his embrace. She smiled as she saw he was still wearing the fire rat after all these years. He didn't look much different from when she last saw him but of course she didn't look much different either.

"Come on," he said, suddenly breaking their embrace, "Kagome will want to meet you."

He led her out of the woods up to a hut that was on the out skirts of the village. Inuyasha pulled back the door and let her move past him inside. She saw a beautiful raven haired girl looking up in surprise, grasping a round belly protectively. It was shocking to see how much she resembled the priestess Kikyo. Sayuri gave her a friendly smile as the girl rose from her seated position and looked to her mate for answers.

"Kagome, this is Sayuri. She's the one I told you helped raise me," he responded to her questioning eyes.

Kagome's eyes got big and she attacked Sayuri with a hug before gasping out in excitment, "Oh yes! Inuyasha has told me so much about you! What brings you here?"

Sayuri looked down unsure of what explanation to give before Inuyasha cut in gruffly.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Myouga told me you were living up there with old dog breath managing his affairs for him."

She rolled her eyes seeing that Inuyasha hadn't changed at all. "You'd think 50 years attached to a tree would have changed you but I see it hasn't. I wasn't living _with_ him. I was living in the castle and _he wasn't there_." She focused on the last words so Inuyasha wouldn't be smart about it.

"Feh. You were still there," he shot back huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it doesn't matter why," Kagome cut in eyeing the two nervously. They seemed annoyed with one another already, just like real siblings. "All that matters is you're here now and we're glad to have you stay with us. Why don't you get some sleep Sayuri? We can talk more in the morning."

"Thanks Kagome," Sayuri replied feeling relieved. She really didn't want to explain everything to Inuyasha. He had no idea anything had ever happened between she and Sesshomaru and given their hatred for each other it was probably best that it remained that way. Kagome motioned for her to follow behind her and she led Sayuri to a small room.

"You can sleep here. I'll see you in the morning! Don't worry about Inuyasha either. I can tell he's really happy to see you." Kagome flashed her a big, sincere smile and left her to relax. Sayuri stared at the ceiling for all of 5 seconds before drifting off.

Inuyasha listened to her even breathing and turned to Kagome.

"I can't believe she's here. She just showed up out of no where."

"Hm, well I guess she finally missed you enough." his wife said.

"Yeah. Or something happened with Sesshomaru and she couldn't stay there anymore."

"What would happen with him?" Kagome questioned, confused.

"Sayuri and Sesshomaru had a thing before I was born. She has no idea I know. It should be kinda fun watching her avoid explaining things if that's why she's here. What made her like that asshole I'll never know." he finished shaking his head. He and Kagome laid down together on their futon and snuggled, Inuyasha's hand protectively resting on her pregnant belly.

The next morning Sayuri awoke to the smell of fresh meat cooking and what she thought might be biscuits. She stretched hoping she was right and headed into the main room. Kagome was cooking and Inuyasha sat to the side looking out the window with a bored expression. Sayuri smiled at the couple before her. They seemed so odd together, yet completely content.

Inuyasha looked up at her and stared deeply into her eyes as if willing her to share more information about her arrival, but she offered him a halfhearted smile and sat down, ready to eat.

"Good morning," she said hoping to distract him,"I hope you both slept well. I was hoping you could show me around today and tell me everything that's happened since I last saw you."

"Heh, well a shit ton happened Sayuri. It's been a long time," he replied looking annoyed. But then he saw her furrowed brow and said gently."But yeah, sure, I'll tell ya and show you the village."

"Show her the Bone Eater's Well too, Inuyasha!" Kagome interjected.

Sayuri smiled brightly at Kagome and turned to eat the food now sitting in front of her. _'This is going to be great' _she thought happily.

* * *

Fumiko walked the halls of the great castle at a faster pace than normal. It had now been 5 days and Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed Sayuri was gone. He kept to himself, speaking only to Jaken, and even then it was only a few words of instruction on things he wanted done. Fumiko had thought the lord would come looking for her mistress the day after the incident between them but when he hadn't asked for her or about her after 2 days she got worried. She knew Sayuri was probably fine and sitting with Inuyasha relaxing, catching up, and enjoying her time away. However, Fumiko certainly did not want to be the person Sesshomaru took his anger out on when he found out she was off gallivanting with someone he hated deeply.

She continued walking until she felt something bang into her leg.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you- oh, Fumiko! I was just looking for you." Jaken squawked.

"What do you need Master Jaken?" she asked, already annoyed with him.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru was wondering where Lady Sayuri is.. he'd like to speak with her." he explained.

Fumiko felt her face flush red. She couldn't give him Sayuri's note and admit she knew she was gone this whole time, not when there was no telling how their lord would react. "Actually I was just on my way to find you as well," she lied. "Lady Sayuri asked me to give her privacy the last few days, so I did of course. Today I went to check on her and found this," she told him, handing the small folded note over. "I have not read it as it's clearly marked for Lord Sesshomaru. Give my regards to him, please." With that Fumiko turned and walked away trying to remain calm. But deep down inside she felt nervous and could feel her stomach twisting in hard knots.

Jaken stared after the woman for a moment before looking down at the note in his hand. Not giving it much thought he continued on his way to find his master.

Sesshomaru looked up warily when he heard soft steps coming towards his study door. For a moment, he thought it might be Sayuri, finally coming to speak to him. He took in a breath and paced himself, but then the oncoming creature's scent hit his nose and he realized it was definitely not Sayuri's sweet scent, but instead a pungent toad like one. He rolled his eyes and told Jaken to enter before the imp even got a chance to knock on the door.

"Milord, I have great news!" Jaken sang happily to him. "Fumiko said the Lady Sayuri simply wished to spend some time alone. Here is a note Fumiko found in her room today. I'm sure the lady is just letting you know she'll come see you soon!" the imp raised his head beaming with pride for possessing such a keen sense of prophesy. He handed the folded parchment to Sesshomaru and waited for his master to read it eagerly.

Sesshomaru breathed in and immediately smelled salty tears along the paper. He frowned slightly and had a feeling Jaken was completely wrong about why Sayuri had written the note. He unfolded it slowly and tried to control his anger as he read the small, slender writing.

_Couldn't bear to stay. I'm sorry._

"She left." he stated simply to Jaken.

"Uh..what, Milord?" the little toad croaked in surprise.

Sesshomaru shot him a glare and Jaken backed out of the room quickly and quietly, sensing the violence building up in his master. The demon lord sat behind his desk deadly still contemplating what his next move should be. Sayuri's servant was clearly lying, obviously Sayuri wouldn't have left without her knowledge. He flexed his claws and shot from the room towards Fumiko's scent.

He found her in the kitchen helping the chef cook. When she saw him her face immediately twisted in horror. He backed her against the wall and asked her quietly where Sayuri was. The woman had mumbled something about the girl being horribly upset and needing time away. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and spat out his questions with such venom the servant began trembling. But he got the answers he wanted.

_Inuyasha._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks leafygreen16!**

** I will update pretty often. It drives me nuts when stories are left hanging forever.**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the garden beneath the sakura tree as he so often did in his youth. But instead of reminiscing about the sweet and gentle memories it held for him he was infuriated and felt his head throbbing with anger. The male inuyokai in him told him to go bring the bitch back to the West and remind her who was in charge, who ruled these lands, and who ruled her fate. The calmer side of him however, reminded him he had wanted her gone badly enough to give her to a man in marriage, his unworthiness to be her mate notwithstanding, and now she _was_ gone. His problems were solved.

He shook his head and the reflections out with it. He had given his word to Lord Masa that she would be his bride in six months time. There was no going back, not without making a very bloody and violent war inevitable. Usually a cancelled marriage would not cause a war but Masa was looking for any and all reasons to try and wipe him out. He realized now he had written to Masa too quickly and in an emotional state of uncertainty, which is never a good combination.

Rin's abrupt appearance beside him brought him from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed her sneaking up on him.

"My lord, where is Lady Sayuri? We haven't done lessons in almost a week." she stated, an edge of complaint in her voice.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at her unsure of what his response should be. Rin waited patiently used to her lord's long silences before answering her inquiries, if he even did at all. The demon weighed his options. Tell Rin her friend and mentor of sorts had run away without a thought to her or tell her that Sayuri would return shortly? In a way, Rin's question was forcing him to make a decision on what course of action he would be taking and the lord felt pressure increasing on his shoulders. The girl before him stood expectantly, not deterred at all by his lack of response. Finally he opened his mouth to speak and she perked up, listening intently.

"Rin," he said her name in the same bored tone as always, "Lady Sayuri has gone to visit an old friend. She will not be returning any time in the near future." With that, he stood gracefully and walked away from his ward, whose eyes still glimmered with unanswered questions. Rin decided she would just have to bug Jaken until he told her everything he knew. She turned and headed on her way.

Sesshomaru stepped into his home and wandered to his rooms. Rin had forced him into a decision. Sayuri would not be returning any time soon, that was for sure. She had crossed a line running off with only a one sentence note for an explanation. Maybe she expected him to come find her and comfort her, explain he was interested in her and harbored secret longing for her. He smirked, that was never going to happen anyway, but he would definitely not be seeking her out either. If she wanted to stay with his filthy half brother then let her stay there and enjoy her last few months of freedom. In five months, he had decided, he would go retrieve her from his brother's home and tell her it was marriage to Masa or death for treason.

He smirked to himself. He knew she would choose the marriage. He settled in his bed for a nap, his heavy thoughts replaced by heavy lids. Before he knew it he was drifting in and out of a dream state.

_A soft hand traveled down his chest, caressing his toned abdomen and spreading lower and lower until he felt them around his manhood. He jerked at the sudden rush of pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl with flowing silver hair, much like his, looking up at him seductively. Her green eyes pierced his own as she took her hands from him and instead climbed on top of his body. He gripped her hips and smiled at her as she leaned down bringing her face to his. Their lips brushed slightly and she giggled entwining her hand in his. He wrapped his arms around her figure and held her, breathing in her beautiful scent. Rain and lilies. He wanted her. Needed her. He pushed her kimono off her shoulder and nuzzled her bare skin, eliciting a gasp from her pink lips. _

_"Sesshomaru," she breathed out in a hushed whisper._

_"Sayuri," he whispered back, as if they were reminding each other of who they were and what they were about to do._

_Suddenly, the door of the room slammed open, crashing back against the wooden wall. They both jumped, startled out of their coupling, and looked to the door. A dark figure emerged through the opening. He called to Sayuri, though for some reason Sesshomaru could not make out the words, only the tone of fury. His lover tore herself from him and cowered against the wall behind her. The figure walked towards her, looming tall above her petite figure and slapped her hard against the face. Sesshomaru rose to defend her and finally saw the figure for who he was; an older demon with lust in his eyes. _

_He stepped in front of her ready to kill the old man but found himself instead knocked to the side as if he were a sapling tree standing in the way of a farmer's crop. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and wheeled back around just in time to see the girl being carried out by the man's well armed guards. He saw Sayuri reaching for him desperately._

_"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" She screamed over and over until his ears felt as if they were going to bleed. He stood to go to her rescue but found himself unable to move._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled helplessly._

Sesshomaru woke with a start, sitting up as though someone had burned him. His face was covered in a cold sweat and he felt terribly out of breath. He frowned remembering his dream. So now she invaded his dreams as well. He fell back into the sheets and hit a pillow angrily.

* * *

Sayuri walked along the forest floor taking in the fall leaves in the oranges, reds, and yellows that replaced the bright green spring leaves. She watched as a large golden leaf wafted down from a branch above and landed before her. Picking it up, she turned it in her hands, expecting it to hold a secret message telling her what she should do in her current dilemma.

Sesshomaru had never come for her. He didn't send word through Jaken or another servant, not even a simple note. Sayuri lowered her head in shame. Was this not what she wanted? Time away from him and from her confusing feelings? And now she spent most of her spare time wondering why he never came for her. Of course he would know by now that she had left and he probably also knew she was with Inuyasha. Fumiko was loyal, but not even she could have staved off Sesshomaru's questions for long, not once he got really angry, anyway.

Truth be told, she was growing accustomed to the life she now lead in this little village that Inuyasha protected. She had befriended his companions, his wife, and grown closer to him. He was much the same as he once was as a young boy but now he held at least a small amount of wisdom, though he liked to think it was much more than it was. Kagome would be giving birth soon and Sayuri knew she definitely wanted to be here to help Kagome through the process. She didn't know much about birthing a child, but she would be there for her new friend nonetheless.

Months had passed and Sesshomaru had left her alone here. She supposed she might as well get comfortable and start building a real life in this place because it certainly looked as though the lord had forgotten about her. Turning around and heading back towards the village she sensed a small demon following her. She stopped and sniffed the air immediately recognizing the scent of the little fox demon.

"Shippou, why are you following me so secretively?" she asked with an air of indifference.

The little fox demon scampered out from beneath the brush and looked up at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Sayuri," he said faintly, with a hard blush rising in his cheeks. "It's just that Inuyasha asked me to keep an eye on you in case.." he trailed off, eyes growing wide as he realized he said too much.

Frowning Sayuri took a step toward him with hands on her hips. "In case what, Shippou?" she gave him a threatening look.

"In case Sesshomaru came looking for you! Oh darn it!" the boy slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation. Inuyasha had told him to be discreet and here he was spilling everything to the girl.

His new friend frowned again, her beautiful face becoming slightly agitated. Why would Inuyasha be worried his brother might come looking for her? He hadn't so far. She simply nodded to Shippou, becoming lost in her thoughts once again. Shippou looked after her nervously, slightly confused by her lack of reaction. It reminded him of someone.

_'That girl has been living with Sesshomaru for too long' _he thought to himself. He carried on after her matching his pace to hers best he could with such short legs.

As they walked back into the village Sayuri saw Sango waving frantically to her. Sayuri started running to her as a horrible feeling sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

"It's Kagome," Sango said breathlessly," the baby is coming a little earlier than we thought. I'm going to need your help, Sayuri." Turning away and looking down at their fox friend Sango instructed him to go find Inuyasha and keep him calm.

Sayuri followed behind Sango in a daze. She felt oddly unsettled and nervous. It wasn't her body being ripped apart by a half demon child trying to get out. She shook her head and berated herself for having such awful thoughts. The woman in front of her seemed so sure, so confident, that the situation was taken care of and handled. She had taken an instant liking to Sango and her husband Miroku. They were so in love and happy, something Sayuri felt she would never have. She had not realized that by the time Sesshomaru had arrived back at the estate, Naraku had been defeated for over a year, now going on two. Sango was already expecting her second child, though she was only two or three months along.

And there she was wandering around a human village with no idea how to live her life. She had already lived the span of many simple human lives over and over. Within 2 short years Sango and Kagome had both settled down happily and started families. _'__Maybe I should just get married. Better than wandering aimlessly for so long._' But before she could dwell more on that possible future, she heard a scream of pain. She stepped back from the door of the hut, suddenly feeling afraid to see her friend in pain. Sango looked back at her briefly before tugging her hand hard and pulling her inside.

Hours had passed and still Kagome moaned in agony. Sayuri had asked Sango quietly if this was normal and Sango gave a short nod. But Sayuri sensed this wasn't a completely normal birth, no matter what Sango tried to say. She smoothed Kagome's black hair from her forehead and dabbed at it with a cool cloth. A scent wafted in from the window that caught her attention. It took her a moment but she realized she knew the smell all to well. Before Sango could stop her, she had bolted from the hut and into the woods.

She only had to go into the inner tree line before she saw him. He stood there in his white clothes and silver hair, glowing in the moonlight. His armor reflected the shining light back at her and his swords hung menacingly by his side. He was staring up at the moon itself, taking in its beauty so akin to his own.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" she whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I came for you," he replied simply.

"My lord," she said dropping to the forest floor on her knees,"I know I should not have left, but I just needed-"

"Silence. I do not care why you left. All that matters is you need to return." he look down at her with an ice cold glare.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. But Kagome needs me and-" but she didn't get to finish. Inuyasha slammed to the ground from above, coming between her and Sesshomaru.

"I knew you would come sooner or later you stupid bastard." he spat out.

"Little brother. I see you have sired a filthy half demon with that wretched miko. Well, not even a half demon. Less than that. How fitting." Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"Feh, at least I have an heir!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha!" Sayuri cut in losing patience. "Your mate needs you. Go to her!"

Her friend looked at her warily and then to Sesshomaru, as if telling her he would not leave her alone with him. She gave a slight smile and nodded for him to go on without her.

As he zoomed away, his worry for Kagome taking place of his brotherly troubles, Sayuri turned to Sesshomaru and gave him an exasperated look.

"I will return to the West," she told him, "But first I will help Kagome have her baby. You can wait on me or not. I don't care. But either way I am not leaving until I know she and her child are well." She turned without another word and ran back to the hut containing her friends.

Sesshomaru watched after her and thought things were going much better than he had originally planned for them too. Of course, he hadn't told her _why _he wanted her back in the west. But if she was volunteering to come home with him then he would withhold that information until later. He followed her scent and jumped into the air. With a thud, he landed on the roof of his brother's home and listened to the muffled moans and hushed whispers. He heard Sayuri assuring Kagome things would be okay and that it would all be over soon.

It was odd listening to the girl give such comfort over things she knew nothing about. Sesshomaru looked to the stars and gave a slight sigh. Once upon a time he and Sayuri had planned to go through this together; to get married, have children. He had no doubt she would make an excellent mother. He was torn from his thoughts as a piercing scream ripped through the quiet. All at once, the silence resumed, only to be disturbed once again by a small, fragile, cry. A small smile came to Sesshomaru's lips. As much as he detested Inuyasha, he still felt a swell of happiness for his little brother and pride for the continuation of his father's bloodline, muddled by human blood or not.

Sayuri's scent became clear and he realized she must have walked outside. He jumped off the roof and landed before her. She simply looked at him with expectation as she had sensed him above her the whole time she held Kagome's weak hand and begged her softly to push just one more time. She felt exhausted and disgusting. Somehow she ended up dripping with sweat and her back ached with intensity after hours of sitting next to her friend.

Sesshomaru took the sight of her in and thought she had never looked more beautiful, though he could not explain why. He cocked his head at her as if wordlessly asking if she was alright.

"I'm tired," she said blankly. "And I feel awful."

He nodded his understanding and was about to speak when his brother came bursting from the hut holding his tiny infant close to his chest, wrapped snugly in a blanket.

"A boy!" he announced happily. "Hold him Sayuri, you deserve it after helping Kagome so much. You are his honorary aunt." He handed the child to Sayuri who hugged him close to her chest, at first uncomfortable, but soon getting the hang of holding such a tiny baby. She cooed at the little boy and let his tiny fingers grasp her own. She smiled brightly at the baby.

Sesshomaru watched her and knew she would make a wonderful mother. She seemed like a natural. He looked over to Inuyasha and gave him a slight nod.

"Is that your way of congratulating me, asshole?" he asked genuinely.

But Sesshomaru did not respond as he had returned to watching Sayuri intently. Inuyasha in turn, watched him watch the girl and shook his head. Sayuri had never fully explained what happened between them, just insisted she had decided to get away for awhile and it had nothing to do with the stoic demon lord. But any idiot watching the two of them interact could tell there was something between them, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Sayuri looked up and caught Sesshomaru looking at her. She gave him a huge grin and walked towards him. He frowned in response, trying to deter her from what he knew was about to happen.

"Hold your nephew Lord Sesshomaru. Isn't he precious?" she asked him, not really caring if he answered or not. She handed him the infant before he could protest and he took him awkwardly in his arms. "What shall you and Kagome name him, Inuyasha?"

"Ichiro." he answered, pleased with the name he had picked for his first son.

"How fitting! He will be a brave and strong warrior just like his father," she paused, then added,"and uncle."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to hers. He got her point. She just wanted to remind him that no matter his feelings on humans, this child was still a member of his family, a part of his great father. He could already see a few features of his father's mixed in with Inuyasha's and Kagome's. The demon in him was strong and he had a small tuft of silver hair on his head. His eyes shone a bright amber and he had a tight demanding grip, which now currently held a piece of Sesshomaru's long mane.

He felt oddly trapped and wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't rip the child's hand from his hair in case his strength hurt the child on accident. He couldn't ask for help since he was a great and powerful demon and surely he could handle a little tiny newborn. He stood there frozen as the baby pulled a little harder and attempted to eat his hair.

Soft, pale hands enveloped the baby's and softly tugged Sesshomaru's hair free. Sayuri giggled and their eyes locked for a moment when Sesshomaru looked to her face in thanks. She took her honorary nephew from his arms and handed Ichiro back to his proud father.

"I think he might be hungry Inuyasha. Why don't you go let Kagome try and feed him?" she suggested. Inuyasha looked lost for a moment and quickly returned into his home to seek the help of his wife. "They will have a very long next few days I think, from what Sango has told me about babies." she laughed lightly.

"Hn, Inuyasha is certainly weak, but surely he can take care of his own child." he gave her a look and shook his head.

"Babies aren't as easy as fighting battles apparently. Or so Sango says. What would I know of babies anyway? By the time I was there to help Izayoi with Inuyasha he was older." she looked at him and shrugged. "Apparently, even the tiniest of babes can over take Lord Sesshomaru!" she roared with laughter and ran her fingers through the spot of hair the baby tried to eat.

He rolled his eyes at her determined not to fall for her merriment. But he smiled at the sight of her being so happy and gently swatted her hand away. He looked away from her and to the moon with a sudden sadness. Sayuri caught his look and pouted.

"What is it my lord?" she asked in a hushed tone, seeing his pensive stare.

"We leave at first light Sayuri. I do not wish to linger here." he answered. He turned and walked into the woods to rest for the night while she stayed with her friends and said her goodbyes.

She watched him go and admired his uncanny beauty in the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks leafygreen16! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat against a tree deep in the forest. He had to get away from Sayuri's scent. It was driving him mad inside whenever he breathed it in, intoxicating his thoughts and willing his heart to change. But he could not go back on his word. It was better this way, he thought, she was a distraction from his duties to the West.

Another part of him perked up and whispered slyly, _'Why not make her Lady of the West. You want her. Take her.'_

That much was true. He could simply marry her himself, but he doubted she would have him. Or that he would have her when his stubborn pride had so much control over his actions. They just didn't belong together. Sayuri had been a good lover, at least the one time they had made love, but Sesshomaru didn't think they could share bed and board very well as one. After all, he hadn't been home very long before they were already arguing and she ran off.

The ill at ease feeling consumed him once again as he thought of Masa's wrinkled hands cupping her face and wandering down her body. What type of life had he condemned her too? He shook his head at himself and threw his head back into the tree behind him with aggravation.

"My lord? Are you alright?" he heard a soft, concerned voice ask.

His snapped his eyes open and he jerked his head forward to find himself looking at none other than the woman who tortured his mind so deeply. He made no move nor made a sound hoping she would get the hint and leave. But of course, Sayuri being Sayuri, she walked forward and sat down next to him instead.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am so glad you came to bring me home. I'm so sorry for everything." she said earnestly. She then laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing her face in the fur resting over it. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. She was apologizing and from her actions seemed to think he had come out of..love? Maybe. But even if a small part of him did, it really didn't matter.

"Sayuri," he opened smoothly though he knew he was about to crush her,"I did not come simply to bring you back to the West. There are...other.. reasons." he faltered slightly, not ready for her volcanic eruption when he told her the rest. "I am bringing you back as the betrothed to Lord Masa. He arrives in one month's time to take your hand in marriage."

Sayuri kept her head on his shoulder though he felt her body tighten against him. She stayed silent for a few minutes before replying apathetically,"If that is what you wish, my lord, then I will carry out your will."

Sesshomaru pulled away from her so he could look into her face. He was shocked but he tried his best to hide it. Of course she would carry out his wishes damn it! He is the honorable Lord Sesshomaru of the West and all bend to his will. Except, normally Sayuri. She had always fought him on everything and was never afraid to speak her mind. He couldn't help wonder what had changed so suddenly.

Sayuri looked away from his stare. She knew he would be surprised but truthfully, her change of heart wasn't because she wanted to be married to Masa. It was because she wanted to please Sesshomaru. She wouldn't insult herself by pretending otherwise. Besides, what was she doing in this life but wandering aimlessly through it anyway? She needed a purpose; even if that purpose ended up being as simple as being the Lady of the South. She would take the title with honor and run her household well.

In the past 5 months she had been thinking non stop about what she might do if Sesshomaru ever did ask her to marry Masa. She had thought about what she would do if he never came for her. And secretly, in her bed at night she had thought about what she would do if he asked her to marry him. That would never happen though, and she knew it. Besides Masa was old, perhaps he wouldn't live much longer and she could be free, she had told herself in the darkest recesses of her mind. It was an awful thought but she couldn't help herself.

She brought her eyes back to Sesshomaru's and shrugged sadly. He frowned but returned to his previous position. Sayuri stood and began walking away before turning and saying, "I'll be ready in the morning my lord. All I ask is you leave me alone and let me be upset if I want to be." Before he could respond she swiftly walked away.

The lord's frown deepened but he knew this had to be done for the good of his lands and his people. He rested his head against the tree once again and tried to doze off.

The next morning Sayuri woke with a feeling of dread. Once she left here with Sesshomaru she would be on her way to get married. She wondered if she should tell Inuyasha but knowing why she was really going home would most likely just infuriate him towards Sesshomaru all the more. She decided to keep the reason for her departure to herself and got ready for the day.

Kagome looked up and smiled while she gently rocked her new baby to sleep as Sayuri entered into the shared living space. "Good morning, Sayuri! Thank you so much for your help last night. I don't really remember much but Inuyasha said you were there holding my hand every step of the way."

"I was glad to do it Kagome. It was an amazing experience witnessing a woman in labor. But it looked extremely painful," she responded with a grimace.

"Yeah it hurt like hell. But it's all a blur really, even the pain. Seeing Ichiro just wiped all of it out. Anyway, where are you and Sesshomaru headed?" Kagome asked while laying the swaddled Ichiro down on a blanket now that he had drifted off.

"Back home to the Western Lands." Sayuri replied.

"Oh. Well it was nice he came for you, right? You seemed to miss him." her friend said innocently.

Sayuri's face turned a bright pink and she shook her head,"He didn't really come for me. I have some obligations I must fulfill and he simply came to inform me of them."

"Really? What kind of obligations exactly?" the raven haired girl asked suspiciously. "Obligations like marrying him and becoming the Lady of the West?" Kagome smirked, confident she was right. Everyone could tell Sayuri had been completely down the longer time went on and Sesshomaru never showed up.

"Ha! No, of course not. I could never marry the stupid pig headed man. He is so difficult!" But at her words she looked down and frowned. She knew that wasn't completely true. He was stubborn but in a way that made him all the more endearing to her. She shifted uncomfortably realizing she was being stared at and looked up to see Inuyasha had walked in at some point.

"Asshole is out there waitin' on you. Are you sure you want to go with him?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I promised him I would return after helping Kagome. Don't worry, I'll be fine. He isn't as bad as you think," she said with a small smile as she looked into his eyes. They resembled Sesshomaru's so much. The brothers were much more alike than either would ever want to admit both in physical appearance and in personality.

"Feh yeah right. He's an asshole, end of story. Just lookin' at him pisses me the fuck off." he said half raising his voice to be sure his brother would hear from the other side of the door.

Sayuri shook her head and ignored his comments. When would these two grow up? She stepped forward and flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "It was good seeing you. Please come visit me at-" but she stopped short realizing she wouldn't be in the West for much longer. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at her sudden halt so she nervously continued on. "At home." she finished lamely. Technically it wasn't a lie. The South would become her home and if he wanted to visit she would tell him to come there.

She gave Kagome a hug and kissed Ichiro on the forehead letting her fingers softly stroke his tiny cheek. "Thanks for everything." she said softly to the trio and with a small wave, stepped out into the morning sunlight. Sesshomaru was standing relatively close to the door so she was sure he had heard everything the group had said. Hoping he would let Inuyasha's words slide and not bring them up she gave him a huge smile.

"Well, I'm ready! I packed some treats Kagome brought from the future that I think you'll like. Ramen and chocolate. They are delicious! The ramen is just basically long noodles and they have these little pouches of flavor you mix in. And I can't even describe chocolate, my lord! It's so amazing you'll just have to try it and see for yourself." she chirped happily.

Last night, despite her last words to Sesshomaru, she had decided to make this a happy, fun trip instead of one full of sorrow. She still had a month to be free from marital 'bliss' and the duties of a lady of the court, might as well enjoy her last days as a carefree youth. Given her new disposition she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when Sesshomaru gave her a short nod and began walking towards the forest. The trek home would not take them long considering their demon strength and speed.

But by midday the pair still strolled along at a slower pace as if they were simply taking in the beauty of the area and had no particular destination in mind. Confused, Sayuri finally got up the nerve to ask Sesshomaru why they were not moving more quickly.

"I thought you might want to take the time to enjoy the trip home, Sayuri, given what awaits you there. Planning your ceremony, picking out garments, and flowers will take up most of your time for the remaining weeks before Masa arrives." he explained still looking forward, his steps never faltering or slowing.

Sayuri blinked in surprise and her feet slowed naturally below her. He had thought of her and what she might want or like which seemed a little out of character for him. Perhaps a semblance of the boy she had once fallen in love with was still there somewhere inside him. He had not always been the cold and calculating man he was now; once he was full of laughter and love.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered dropping his honorific title and hoping her appreciation was easily heard in the words. Now trailing behind him slightly she sped up her pace to catch up.

Sesshomaru glanced at her inconspicuously and felt slightly relieved when she said nothing else but simply wore a look of contentment on her face while she walked beside him. But then a feeling developed in the pit of his stomach, one that he did not often feel but immediately recognized. Guilt. Kami, did he wish that feeling would go away and let him be at peace! But he knew it would not, even long after Sayuri had left the halls of his home and joined her new mate in the Southern lands, it would still be there reminding him of what he had done.

He did his best to ignore it. After all, had the girl not said she would do it. If she really didn't want to then she wouldn't have. It wasn't like her to do something just because someone else wanted her too. She was her own woman and always had been. Tired of feeling the need to convince himself he let his mind wander to other subjects and trudged forward.

More hours passed and the sun lowered itself in the sky, casting orange rays upon the two companions as they made it to the clearing at the end of Inuyasha's forest. Tired and hungry, Sayuri wanted to stop. Being a lesser demon than Sesshomaru she liked to nourish herself and rest; she just did not possess the strength the slightly older demon did. At some point in their absence from each other he had truly become the great demon he had always wanted to be, she thought.

"Would you like to rest for the night?" the lord asked bringing her from her mind.

"Yes, please." she responded and started picking up sticks and brush, throwing it into a pile.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud to her.

Pausing slightly she answered,"I'm gathering firewood.. it gets cold at night. At least too cold for me and I'd like to stay warm and make some of this Ramen for you to try."

Shrugging his shoulders he reclined against a tree on the outer edge of the forest and watched her finish her task. After the leaves and sticks were in a neat pile she pulled a small silver item from her bag and lit them on fire. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised she had one of those little things, Kagome had given Rin one as well to make their journeys easier. The fire engulfed the brush and soon a large fire burned, casting bright light in the newly coming dark. Sayuri threw some larger sticks onto it and then brought a silver pot from her bag. Filling it with water and tossing some hard, strange looking noodles in, she held it over the fire.

Only 5 min passed before she removed it and poured some sort of odd, strongly scented powder into the pot and stirred. She brought out two bowls and dumped the noodles into them. She motioned for Sesshomaru to come closer and try some. He half rolled his eyes. He did not care for many of the things from Kagome's future that Rin had made him try.

Sayuri watched him gleefully and clapped when he nodded his approval and quickly ate his portion of ramen. "I knew you would love it, my lord!" she exclaimed, pleased she had introduced him to something new. After she finished her own food she brought out the small wrapped bar of chocolate Kagome had given her. It contained 12 smaller bars that you could break off, so she broke one off for herself and one for Sesshomaru.

She moaned in delight as she tasted it. It tasted better and better every time she had some! Sesshomaru eyed her warily thinking her reaction had to be dramatic, but when he tried it himself he was shocked at how delicious it was. It melted in his mouth and stuck to his tongue, letting him enjoy it even longer.

"I must admit," he said turning to her,"that this 'chocolate' is very good."

She nodded and then confessed, slightly blushing,"I ate the whole bar the first time Kagome gave it to me. It made me a little sick but was worth it. Kagome said where she is from it's called a 'comfort food'."

"Did you need comforting while staying with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Sayuri tilted her head and said with a sad tone, "Yes, I think I did."

Her friend looked at her and she could have sworn she saw a flash of sadness upon his own face. But he turned away from her quickly and said,"I smell water, about half a mile to the east. Seems like it is a hot spring. Why don't you go enjoy it?"

Sayuri nodded, thankful for him noticing and giving her the opportunity. But suddenly a thought occurred to her and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Why don't we go swimming? Come with me. Besides, should a betrothed woman be wondering in the forest alone at night?"

Taken aback, he stared at her blankly. Yes, her going alone might be dangerous or an invitation to other men to attack her. But wasn't his accompanying her just as inappropriate? Then he remembered her request the other night about letting her do what she needed to so she could feel better. The least he could do for her was go with her and let her enjoy herself.

They walked the half mile to the hot spring in comfortable silence, both taking in the beautiful night sky and it's shining stars. As they arrived at the hot spring Sesshomaru realized it was much bigger than he had first thought. Steam rose from it as the heat hit the cool night air. Sayuri pulled her outer layers off and left on her thin undergarments. She knew he would probably be able to see through the wet fabric a bit but at this point she didn't care. She just wanted to relax and have some fun.

Sesshomaru removed his armor and his clothing as well, leaving on his pants. He was setting his swords somewhere he could easily reach them if needed when he heard a splash and looked up to see Sayuri already in the water. She sunk into it letting the warm water relax her body and wash some of the dirt of their journey away.

He could see her thin layer of clothing was becoming transparent and thought better of his decision to swim with her. So instead he sat down and watched her as she enjoyed the water.

"Why aren't you getting in Sesshomaru?" she asked with a slight pout upon her lips.

"I don't need to explain my decisions to you, Lady Sayuri," he responded coolly.

The girl grimaced at his use of her title. He was so wishy-washy she decided. One minute he was ready to be fun and the next he was back to being stoic and boring. She swam closer to the edge of the large pool and motioned for him to come to her.

"Well if you aren't going to get it then I'm done. Can you help me out please my lord?" she requested innocently.

The demon lord stood and came to the edge of the grass, holding his large pale hand out to grasp her equally pale and small hand. As his fingers closed around hers he took a moment to feel how fragile and soft her hands were. But suddenly he felt his body ripped from the ground and water enveloped his entire body, causing his hair to wrap around his face and neck.

He quickly stood up and desperately tried to smooth his hair back and rub the water from his eyes while Sayuri laughed at his new wet form. Sesshomaru felt anger come over him and he wanted to slap the girl for her insolence but beneath the anger he felt something else. Humor perhaps? He wasn't quite sure until he looked down at Sayuri's laughing form and realized that yes, this was funny. She wanted to play with him and have fun, like they did as children. So he did something he rarely did unless he was about to kill. He laughed.

Shocked by his outburst of laughter Sayuri fell silent in astonishment. Sesshomaru was known to only laugh before killing with such a mercilessness that all creatures feared even a tiny smile. But Sayuri knew better, knew him better, and saw that he was finally letting go of some of his discipline. Her smile grew wide and she splashed him with some water and jumped out of the way of his retaliation splash.

They splashed back and forth for a few minutes before Sayuri had an idea. Kagome had told her of a fun game called Marco Polo. One person would yell Marco, and one Polo until one found the other. But the difficulty rose for the person who had to do the finding as they had to keep their eyes shut. She explained the game to Sesshomaru who rolled his eyes but conceded to her wishes.

"Marco!" Sayuri yelled out, wandering around the enclosed water with her eyes tightly shut.

"Polo." Sesshomaru responded from his hiding place. A rock jutted out just enough where he could hide behind it. What an odd little game from the future. He wasn't exactly sure what the purpose was other than to waste time and energy. He watched Sayuri glide through the water calling 'Marco', each time moving towards his call of 'Polo'. Her hair floated around her even as she stood at full height and he could see much of her breasts through the thin robe she wore. He tried to avert his gaze, feeling like a lech, but found himself becoming more and more taken by her beauty.

When she called to him again he called back and then moved closer towards her figure until she was just a foot from him. He followed her movements until she was directly in front of him, sensing his scent which had been impossible to find through the steam dulling her senses, she perked up and reached out. She felt his hard chest beneath her fingers and quickly drew back, opening her eyes to find his own already locked on her. He brought her hand back to his chest and kept his large one on top of hers, holding it hostage there, to feel the beat of his heart.

Sayuri shivered and looked up into his golden orbs wondering what he was planning to do. But she soon found out as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. At first she almost pulled back. She was a few weeks away from being mated to another demon and here was the man asking her to do it in the first place, kissing her! But in her heart she knew this was what she wanted, even if it only lasted for one night, so she pushed her lips into his even harder.

Slightly surprised at her return kiss Sesshomaru let his hands wander down to cup her right breast, moving his other hand behind her head to hold her to him more tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. She felt his hard member poking at her abdomen and gasped slightly into his mouth. Taking her hand she held onto it tightly, caressing it, making him want her more. He rubbed at her small pink nipples harder and harder, making her release small moans of pleasure.

She really hadn't been touched this way since he had done it so very long ago. Of course there had been other men that she had feelings for and wanted but she never allowed herself to give in. But here with Sesshomaru in such a beautiful place she felt the need and desire to give herself to someone she knew she had cared for so deeply. Once she was mated to Masa everything would change and she doubted her passion would be well spent on him.

Her lover picked her up gracefully from the water and walked onto the bank. He tore his pants from his body and looked at her with a burning lust in his eyes. She pulled her own garment off and stood before him letting him take in the sight of her naked form. His eyes wandered over her curves and came back to her face. He knew if he paused too long he would stop them both from going through with it. She was betrothed but the part of him that her desire and lust called to pushed that fact from his mind.

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. She smiled and pulled him to the ground on top of her, wrapping her legs around him. He realized she wanted him now and needed nothing else to make her want him to take her body for his. So he slid in slowly and let himself moan into her head at the amazing feeling.

He had slept with a few women over the years but none had felt like this. He moved his hips a little faster and kissed a trail down her neck while she dug her claws into his back. She bucked against him meeting his thrusts and moaning his name. Sayuri begged him to come with her as she felt her body tensing more and more. Sesshomaru moved faster and faster until she screamed his name and he felt her tighten around him, her body relaxing, just as he began to relax as well from his own release.

He rolled to the side and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat slowing to its steady drumming. He brushed his fingers through her hair and caressed her face, bringing it to look at his own. She smiled and he returned it. They fell asleep locked in one another's arms, completely content.


	8. Chapter 8

Sayuri stirred and felt for Sesshomaru only to find he was no longer next to her. She snapped her eyes open and looked around as she sat up. At some point during the night or early morning he must have carried her back to their original camp. Her kimono lay across her body and a relatively new fire burned out with soft crackles in front of her. Judging by the sun however, it was already nearing midday. She stood and reassembled her clothing on her body, tying her obi best she could with shaky hands.

She felt slightly nauseated about their night together. Not because she didn't love him, which she did very much she had finally realized, but because she knew they could not be together. She had made her promise and intended to carry it out. She sensed someone nearing her and looked over to see Sesshomaru returning from the forest. He handed her some fruit and sat down next to the fire with her.

"Thank you. Did you go just to find me breakfast? How very sweet of you!" she proclaimed knowing it would annoy him.

"No, I went to patrol the area and make sure we were safe. I just happened to find the fruit," he replied in a bored tone.

They sat together silently eating his find, watching the birds and animals frolic around with a freedom they knew they would never have. Sayuri turned to her lover and signed sadly.

"What?" he asked frowning at her.

"Last night."

"What about it?" Sesshomaru replied, his frown becoming deeper.

"What does it mean for us, Sesshomaru?" she interrogated.

He looked at her beautiful face and felt speechless. What _did_ it mean? He had realized in their throes of passion he did want her, care for her, and love her. But would a war be worth having her love permanently?

"What do you want it to mean, Sayuri?" he shot back. "I'm not saying I don't love you, but there have been promises made and allegiances formed through the agreement with Masa. By calling it all off we risk war. And with war comes a myriad of symptoms. Death and destruction being the worst. Masa is a strong and very old, wise lord. But he has it in his head that he wants you and I think he would do anything to destroy the West if he does not have you. To take what I want means taking everything my lands need."

Sayuri nodded not caught off guard by his answer at all. She had never planned to ride into the sunset with him at all. "I know. I lay in your arms willingly last night, knowing all of that. But, _do_ you love me? If I'm going to spend the next hundred years or more mated to a demon whom I do not love then at least tell me the one I do love so deeply, loves me as well."

He surveyed her face and saw she was saying these things sincerely. Taking her hands in his he whispered, "Yes, I love you. I think I never stopped loving you." At his words a single tear welled in her eye and slid down her pale cheek, now glowing red.

Sayuri threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. If only they had quit being so stubborn before Sesshomaru had given his answer to Masa. But she knew dwelling on 'what if's' would do them no good now. She pulled away far enough to rest her forehead against his and say,"Then I'll live out my sentence happily because at least I know I have your love. Besides, in the past haven't all of the courts hosted great festivals in their lands for the others to come enjoy? Now that you have returned and are making right the wrongs done in your absence, insist that these festivals be revived. We'll see each other every 3 months when they are held. Insist the Winter Solstice is held in the West this year."

Sesshomaru thought it over. The time for the Winter Solstice Festival was approaching, only 3 months away. Sayuri would be married and return for the festival. But a sad thought hit Sesshomaru.

"We would see one another, but could never be lover's again. He would smell us all over each other."

"Typical man, only thinking about sex!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "I don't care about that even though I'll miss it. Just being near you will be enough. And even so, maybe we can find a way around it." She winked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru announced, cutting their conversation to a stop and standing up.

Sayuri nodded. She knew they couldn't stay out here forever. In a day's time they could reach the castle, at least, if they actually put some effort into it. She gathered her belongings, pushing them back into her bag, and looked to her reclaimed lover. He stood at a distance looking towards his home with an expression of sadness on his face. She stood and walked to where he stood, grabbing his hand and holding it in her own. Together they faced the direction of their destination and trekked on.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and looked to the door of his study. He longed for Sayuri to come through it with his afternoon tea instead of one of the maids. But they had both agreed they must take time apart once back at the estate so no one would grow suspicious of them. They had spent the last day and night of their journey making love on and off through the fields and forests, each of them taking as much as they could from the other. A week had passed and they had not seen hide nor hair of each other. He missed her.

In 2 weeks Lord Masa and his vassals would arrive and the treaties would be signed. Of course, Masa had already written him to insist the signings take place only after his marriage to Sayuri was final. Sesshomaru knew what Masa really wanted was to make sure that he held up his end of the bargain, as if he, the great Lord of the West, would go back on his word.

If only he could, he thought bitterly. He was known for his violence and benevolence but at the end of it all, his job and his birth right was to protect his lands and his people, not just himself. He turned to look out to the balcony adjoining his room and blinked in surprise when he saw Sayuri sitting with Rin in the gardens. Beneath the old sakura tree he could see Sayuri's long silver hair waving in the breeze as she pointed to letters written on a board in front of her. She must be teaching Rin her reading and writing lessons, he thought. Rin looked tired and aggravated, which was very unlike her. He stood and took a few steps closer to the door so he could hear their exchange.

"I'll never get this stuff right!" Rin cried out.

"Of course you will Rin," Sayuri soothed,"you just need to keep trying. Eventually it will become second nature."

"I just want to learn it before you have to leave again my lady." the girl whispered with sadness in her voice.

Sayuri looked at her pupil with sympathy and placed her slender hand on the girls shoulder. "Rin, it will be okay. Once I leave, Lord Sesshomaru will find someone to teach you everything you need to know. Maybe even someone better than me. Don't worry yourself over these lessons. You will succeed in them. I promise!"

"Lady Sayuri, will I have to get married one day?" Rin asked, a look of fear dampening her bright features.

Sayuri thought for a moment unsure of what to say. She didn't know what Sesshomaru's plans were for his ward. She was a human, and most demons would not want her, nor would many humans want a woman raised by demons.

"You will get married when you choose Rin. I cannot tell you one way or another." It was the only answer she could give the girl.

"Oh. Do you want to get married? Do you love this Lord Masa?" the girls question hung in the air, piercing both Sayuri's and Sesshomaru's hearts like a dagger.

Sesshomaru perked up, wondering what her answer would be. She could tell the girl the truth and let Rin in on the secret of adulthood; one rarely does anything because they want too. But she could also lie and let Rin pertain her innocence and youth, not yet tarnished by the harsh world and the choices it pushes us to make.

Sayuri faltered for a moment but quickly regained composure. "I am choosing to marry him. No, I do not love him." she responded knowing Rin would probably rattle off even more questions.

"You don't? Then why are you going to be his mate?" Rin questioned, feeling very confused.

"Oh Rin it's hard to explain. But in short, because its the best thing to do for our lands and our people." Sayuri mumbled hoping the conversation would end soon.

A tall shadow suddenly loomed over them and the girls look up to see Sesshomaru standing above them. "Rin," he said lowly,"why don't you go ask Jaken for some help."

Rin looked to her master's face and then to her friends and saw that it would probably be best if she left. They both wore dark, sad expressions, which was very unusual, especially for the stoic lord.

She gathered her learning tools and headed towards the castle to find Jaken. She would definitely have to grill him later about what was really going on. Sesshomaru and Sayuri watched her leave and once they were sure she was gone they let out a breath of relief. Sesshomaru sat down and reclined against the old tree.

"She is a smart girl and picks up on more than you give her credit for, my lord." Sayuri said with a shake of her head. "What will become of her?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru tilted his head in thought. "I've never given it much thought. I'm sure a lower demon would take her hand and be more than willing to accept the dowry I provide."

"Maybe you can even use her for political gain. You're good at that." Sayuri said with a snort of laughter, half kidding. Sesshomaru shot her a dark look and turned from her. Seeing his discomfort she quickly spoke up,"I was only joking Sesshomaru."

"Yes. But it really isn't funny." he moved his head back towards her and then looked around to see if anyone was near. He didn't smell or sense anyone and realized they were completely alone and would be for awhile. He moved closer to her and gave her a hard kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her shock.

"Sesshomaru we have to be careful. We can't risk anyone seeing.." she trailed off as he stood and held his hand out for hers. Accepting it, she let him pull her to her feet and lead her through the doors from the garden into his study. He closed the doors and grabbed her body, pulling it close to his. He held her in his arms for what seemed hours, before finally letting go.

"Sayuri, maybe there is a way-" he started but was cut off by small feet pounding along the hallway towards them. They jumped apart and tried to look nonchalant as Jaken burst through the door without bothering to knock or bow.

"Ohhhh Lord Sesshomaru," he wailed pathetically,"Lord Masa has arrived early. He's demanding to see you and his bride both!" Jaken fell before Sesshomaru's feet knowing his news would most likely infuriate the demon. He hated unexpected guests, and he especially hated diplomacy.

Sayuri gave Sesshomaru a look of fear over Jaken's small green head. He looked back at her with a calm expression and nodded that it would be alright.

"Jaken, shut up." the lord boomed. "Go find Fumiko and inform her Lady Sayuri needs help preparing to welcome our guests."

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken shouted, immediately ripping himself from the floor and running out the door. As the two lovers were left alone once again they looked at one another from across the room longingly. Their time together was being cut short and time for goodbyes had run out. From this point on they only spoke to each other formally and had to make sure they were never alone, for the temptation would be too much for them.

Sayuri let her tears fall freely as she walked to the door passing in front of Sesshomaru's still form to get there. She turned and looked at him one last time and whispered something nearly inaudible. As she took a step out the door she heard Sesshomaru softly whisper back, "I love you too."

Wiping her tears, Sayuri rushed to her rooms relieved to find Fumiko was already inside pulling various kimonos out and a small dinner lay waiting on her bed. Fumiko had been glad to see Sayuri return and had apologized profusely for giving into Sesshomaru's bullying. Sayuri had waved it off and told her friend everything that had happened, so overjoyed she couldn't keep it to herself. Of course, Fumiko had laughed and said she knew it all along.

Now the women sat together in despair. Fumiko knew her lady was upset but tried her best to cheer her up and make her natural beauty shine for her intended even more than it normally did. She twisted the top off of Sayuri's hair into a few tight loops before securing them using a beautiful comb with jewels lining the edge, leaving the bottom half to fall loosely around Sayuri's slim waist.

Fumiko helped Sayuri into the light pink kimono they had picked out together. Purple flowers lined the sleeves and bottom hem with bright gold threading weaving it all together and a dark pink obi fitting snugly around the young woman's waist. Finishing the elegant bow in back, Fumiko looked over her mistress and gave an approving nod. Sayuri looked at herself in her mirror and gave a small smile. She did look beautiful. From now on, she told herself, she would put on a brave face and make sure she was as pleasing to Masa as possible. Sesshomaru and their love had to be a fleeting memory pushed to the back of her mind; a simple acquaintance from childhood and nothing more.

She stepped out of her rooms, sent away with a big hug from Fumiko. Jaken met her in the hallway, ready to escort her to her future husband. He had told her how beautiful she looked and how pleased both Masa and Sesshomaru would be though she ignored him and kept walking towards the great hall. After what seemed to be an hour they finally arrived at the doorway. She peeked in to see Sesshomaru and Masa drinking sake and eating a light dinner. She inspected her future mate and found herself completely surprised at how different he was compared to her expectations.

He had long gray hair, neatly tied at the back of his neck with red ribbon. He had strong, manly features on his face, and was still very handsome despite his age. She had always been told the Lord of the South was very old and maybe he was, but he certainly did not look it at all. He laughed merrily but Sayuri could feel a slight tension between the two lords. She gulped and walked towards them.

Both men immediately stood from their places at the table and stared at her. Sesshomaru tried to keep his breathing even and his expression bored but he was suppressing an urge to kiss the lovely woman before him. He looked to Masa who nodded and did not hide the lusty glint in his eyes. They walked to meet the woman halfway and she bowed deeply before them.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Masa." Sayuri said with an even tone giving Lord Masa an extra low bow.

"Lady Sayuri," Masa returned, bowing back to her. "You are even more lovely than I remember."

She blushed deeply and smiled, "You are too kind my lord."

Masa turned to Sesshomaru and said,"Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you won't mind terribly if I take the lovely lady for a walk around your gardens. We have much to discuss."

Sesshomaru looked to Sayuri who stared back at him. She would give no indication of what her wishes were and let him choose for her. He was the one making the match after all. He nodded to Masa and turned to walk away.

"He's not one for words, is he?" Masa joked with a small laugh.

"No, he really isn't." Sayuri said staring after the demon.

Lord Masa offered his arm to her and she took is gracefully as he led her out to the gardens. They walked in silence for a bit, both nervous to be the first to say anything. Finally, Sayuri got up the courage to break the silence between them.

"Tell me, my lord, what is the South like?" she asked.

"Hm," he paused slightly," it is much warmer in the spring and summer, and not quite as cold in the winter. We rarely get snow or ice and everything blooms earlier there. My people love to dance and be merry. They will welcome you with open arms, as will I." The demon lord smiled broadly at her and patted her hand.

"Thank you, Lord Masa. That brings me great comfort. This is all so new to me and to be honest, I'm very nervous." she admitted, her face turning pink.

"Don't be. And please, call me Masa. You are to be my mate after all." he responded sweetly.

Sayuri nodded and found herself taking a liking to the old man. He was suave and charming, so polite, and his facial features were pleasing. Apprehensive she asked,"If you don't mind telling me Masa, what happened to your first mate?"

The older man looked down slightly saddened for a moment. "She was killed by Naraku. He tried to use her against me and it cost her life."

"I'm so sorry to hear that my lord!" Sayuri all but yelled, horrified she had brought up such a painful memory for him.

"No, no my dear do not be sorry. You have every right to know. It was some time ago, at the beginning of Naraku's reign of terror. My heart has healed and I'm ready to give it to someone new. I hope you can give me yours as well." Masa faced her and took her small hands in his large, rough ones.

"Yes, I can." was all she could think to say.

"Now tell me about you and Lord Sesshomaru," he suggested. Sayuri's head shot up and her mouth opened slightly in shock. Seeing her surprise Masa clarified,"I was told you were childhood friends and you have lived here with him for many years."

Letting her breath out the girl gave a laugh and shook her head. "Yes, we grew up together I suppose. But I left after Lord Toga's death. By the time I returned, Lord Sesshomaru had been gone and stayed gone for quite some time. We have only been reunited recently, for the past year." she was relieved to see the man give a simple nod of understanding. She was glad he had asked now so she could make it appear nothing had ever been between the two friends.

They made small talk and watched the sun glide behind the earth. Masa informed her the wedding would be in 2 days and tomorrow they would sit down with Sesshomaru to decide the full terms of the treaties between their two lands. Sayuri bit her lip nervously at the thought. The last thing she wanted to do was sit between the two men. If Masa noticed her demeanor change he never let on and as the sunlight faded he offered to escort her back to her rooms.

As they reached her door she gave him a smile and thanked him for a lovely time. He kissed her hand and went on his way to his own rooms. Sayuri stepped inside, sliding the door shut, and let herself fall onto her bed in exhaustion. She threw her clothes off and laid beneath the sheets, letting sleep find her and take her.

Sesshomaru stood outside her door listening to her even breathing. He had watched Masa woo her from a distance, disgusted every time she offered the man a smile or a laugh. In his heart he knew she was only doing what she had to but he felt betrayed all the same. He swiveled from the door and stalked the distance to his quarters. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

The morning sun cast a warm glow over the castle and Sayuri stepped on the balcony, letting its rays warm her body. She was due in Sesshomaru's study in an hour to begin the negotiations for the treaty. Most of them had already been made, but the finalization would begin now as the details of Masa's union to her were put into scrolls by official scribes. A few advisers for both lord's would be present, the lords themselves, herself, and Jaken. Sighing, she tore herself from the pleasant sunlight and started to get dressed for the long day ahead. Fumiko came in and brushed her hair out, pinning one side back with the same comb from last night. Satisfied with her reflection she started her way to the study.

As she stepped outside she reared in surprise when she came face to face with Sesshomaru. She hadn't expected to see him until they were safely behind the study doors and had witnesses around them to keep themselves from betraying their romance.

"We should enter together as you are still under the care of the West." explained her lover. She nodded in understanding and followed him to the room. Masa, his advisers, and scribe were already assembled as well as Sesshomaru's. All eyes were on them as they entered, sitting next to one another with Masa across from them.

Sayuri attempted to stifle a yawn as the hours passed. Trade agreements were written and so were alliance treaties, waiting to be signed after their marriage ceremony. Nearly everything was covered when finally the men came to rest on the subject of her marriage. She perked up, tuning back into the conversation.

"We have already discussed her dowry." Sesshomaru started, giving Masa a cold look.

"Yes, yes of course," he responded holding his hands out. "I do not wish to be crude," he continued, "but I would like to know that Lady Sayuri is pure."

Sayuri's head shot up and she looked to Sesshomaru, shocked that such a thing was being discussed in a room full of men. Masa was not a virgin and had been mated before, why should it matter if she was one or not? Considering she wasn't, she hoped it wouldn't become a problem, especially since Sesshomaru had taken her purity and was the only man she had slept with. She didn't think Masa would find that information particularly pleasing.

Sesshomaru did not look at her or even blink. Instead he evenly responded,"You insult her honor?" while shooting Masa a dirty look, as if daring him to continue his disrespect.

"No! I mean no disrespect my good Lord Sesshomaru, I simply wish to know I am not getting a tarnished good." he reasoned.

Sesshomaru frowned and saw Sayuri tear up a little next to him. She was scared and he could tell, which upset him even more. She wasn't an object or good, though he thought with shame, they were treating her like one.

"She is a virgin." he lied. He saw Sayuri flinch and then become very still her eyes staring at the floor. Her heart beat wildly as she mulled over his lie. She supposed he had no real choice; the truth could never be told. She would just have to play dumb when it came time to consummate their marriage.

Masa nodded and signaled his group that the negotiations were finished. All the men began gathering their things and heading out the door for some lunch, already waiting in the dining hall. Jaken finished up his notes and looked at the remaining trio in front of him with unease. Masa had certainly flared up Sesshomaru's temper and it was easy to see Sayuri was upset. He grabbed his things and quickly exited the room, not wanting to stick around to see what happened next.

Though nothing happened. Sesshomaru and Masa bowed to each other, and Masa to Sayuri, before he left the room without another word. Sayuri turned to Sesshomaru, a deep worry in her eyes. But he shook his head and retreated from the room, leaving her alone to think about her impending marriage.

In one day she would become Lady of the South. She sat back down on the wooden floor, knees drawn to her chest, and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Wiping the rest of her tears away Sayuri pulled herself up from the floor of Sesshomaru's study. She felt utterly pathetic. Now was not the time to break down, it was the time to face her destiny and accept the things she could not change. Taking deep breaths and relaxing her features to look calm and collected, she exited the through the door and let her feet carry her to her rooms. It was only midday and she wanted to crawl into bed and die.

As she crossed into her room she saw Fumiko sitting on her bed looking over different hair pieces. "My lady!" Fumiko greeted with an air of delight, "I'm just trying to decide which would look best with your kimono tomorrow evening. What do you think? I have it narrowed down between these two choices." she held up two combs for Sayuri to look at and decide between.

Sayuri waved her hand at one, not really in the mood to put much thought into it. Fumiko nodded and pointed across the room. An elegant white kimono lay across one of her trunks. It had many small details along its sleeves and hem. Tiny beads and crystals traced its edges and sparkled in the sunlight. It was a beautiful garment and she knew she was more than lucky to wear such a thing.

But she shouldn't be wearing it for Masa, she should be wearing it for Sesshomaru. Before she could stop them, more tears rolled down her cheeks in waves. Fumiko rushed to her and held onto her body tight, letting her cry for as long as she needed too. They sat on the floor together for at least an hour until finally Fumiko whispered softly, "You must prepare yourself and be ready for dinner tonight. You can't arouse any suspicions."

Sayuri nodded, knowing what she said was true. There was no escaping it. The future was now and she had to come to terms with it. She laid in her bed, resting her eyes, trying to cease her mind's endless wandering. Fumiko gave her a cool cloth to dab at her face with to remove the red blotches and puffy eyes that had formed. She let the day pass away, laying in her bed, thinking of the future she might have had if Sesshomaru had not sent that letter. If she hadn't left over nothing.

Before she knew it, the evening had come, and her presence was requested in the great dining hall. Many of Masa's court had come to witness the ceremony so the entire estate was filled with the lords and ladies from both the South and West. Tonight would not be as big of a celebration as tomorrow night but the festivities were certainly underway already.

She let Fumiko help her dress in a kimono that looked very much like Sesshomaru's, signifying that tonight she still belonged to the West. Tomorrow after the ceremony she would change from her plain white kimono into one that reflected Masa's red and gold garments. She told Fumiko to leave her long locks of silver down, with no decorations in them. Glancing in the mirror she saw how beautiful she looked in the white dress splashed with red at the sleeves and a yellow obi tied tightly around her waist. Giving her reflection a small smile she turned to the door, slid it open and went on her way to the dining hall.

Fumiko trailed behind her slightly as they walked in together all eyes came upon Sayuri, who gave a deep bow to all the guests. She rose and found herself meeting Sesshomaru's gaze from the head of the grand table. For a moment, albeit a small one, a look of pain flashed across his features. He quickly looked from her to Masa who smiled broadly at his bride to be. Rising from his place at the table to the right of his host, he walked to her and offered his hand. Sayuri accepted it and allowed him to guide her to her seat, which was on the left of Sesshomaru.

Masa whispered how gorgeous she looked and then took his seat, resuming his conversation with another guest. She and Sesshomaru sat silently next to each other, not daring to even glance at one another, lest the desire and love in their eyes be witnessed by others in the room. The meal crawled on late into the night until finally Masa rose and signaled he'd like to speak. The crowd quieted and focused their attention on the handsome old man.

"Tomorrow I will wed and mate the most beautiful demonness in all the West _and_ South," he began, looking at Sayuri with a huge grin, "but the marriage brings more than just great joy for myself. It brings on a new era for the lands of the South and West." He held up his sake cup in a toast, and the crowd mirrored his movements, holding their glasses up and cheering. "To a new age for our lands!" he yelled and tipped his cup back.

Sayuri wanted to run out of the room. But instead she took a sip of sake and smiled demurely at all the smiling faces turned at her. She clapped with the rest of them and sat at the table until much of the court began retiring to their rooms for the night. Soon she, Sesshomaru, Masa, and a few others were the only people left in the room. Servants began cleaning the messes left behind and some already prepared the area for tomorrows round of celebration. The two men rose and she followed suit, slightly lost in her thoughts until she heard Masa's voice calling to her.

"Lady Sayuri? Lady Sayuri!" he said quite loudly. She jumped and looked at him with surprise.

"I'm so sorry my lord! I was wandering in my mind." she explained blushing.

"All the excitement about our marriage tomorrow is getting to you." he said with a smile, as if it were the most obvious explanation.

"Yes, I'm sure that must be it." she lied. She offered him a polite smile as he took hold of her hand and kissed it gently.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters, my lady?" he asked with eagerness in his eyes.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stepped between them after staying silent for the majority of the conversation. "I will escort her, Masa. After all, she is not your bride yet." He attempted to sound polite but instead his words came out with a slight anger instilled in them.

Masa nodded his understanding. "As you wish my lord." he replied with a sweeping bow. He winked at Sayuri and then disappeared from the room, leaving Sesshomaru and Sayuri alone together.

Sesshomaru looked at her and held out his arm, which she accepted, her heart slightly warmed to have contact with his body again. He didn't look at her, just started walking towards her rooms. She leaned in close to him and felt disappointed when they arrived all too soon at her door. He faced her, his face staring down at hers with intense scrutiny. Sayuri stared up at him, his lips enticing her, begging her to kiss them. But before she could move he had slid her door open and gently pushed her inside, before walking towards his own room. Disappointed, Sayuri shut the door and sat on her bed wishing they could have just been together a little longer.

She told Fumiko to retire, that she wanted to be alone on her last night as an unmarried woman. But now she regretted it and felt completely alone. Tossing and turning in a cold sweat she gave up on sleep and instead sat up staring at her wedding kimono. She wanted to rip it to pieces. Sadness overwhelmed her and only one person had ever been able to restore her happiness when she was down. She made a decision, though she knew it was a dangerous one.

Sayuri slid the door of her room open and tip-toed out. Her feet padded gently along the wooden floors, the light transparent robe she had on flowing behind her. As she arrived at her destination she hesitated, though only for a moment, before sliding the door open and stepping in. She saw the figure before her stir as she crept up to the bed. Sliding in underneath the covers, Sayuri rested her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest, listening to his heart beat. She thought she had done a pretty good job of sneaking in until she felt his hand brush through her hair, coming to rest on her back. Of course he was awake and had noticed her coming in the room, she berated herself. He wasn't really the type of guy you sneak up on.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see she risked coming to him, but entirely glad she did. He breathed in her sweet, alluring scent and petted her hair. His love looked to his face and cried small pitiful cries that he attempted to muffle by pulling her face into his chest. He sat up, still holding her, and rubbed her back. She clung to him desperately.

"We can stop it." he whispered to her.

"No, it is too late. I've accepted it. But I will miss you. I'll carry you in my heart forever." she mumbled back, gripping him more tightly.

"He will smell our scents mixed together, Sayuri." Sesshomaru cautioned while resting his head upon hers.

"We will bathe..separately of course.. early in the morning before any one else wakes." Sayuri told him. Fumiko would help her wash her former lover's scent from her body and keep the secret of their final tryst.

"If that is your plan," he said softly, "then let us take full advantage of our final night together." He took her face in his hands and pulling it to him gently, gave her a harsh, desperate kiss. She moaned as his tongue slid in between her soft lips to dance with her own. He slid her robe off to expose her shoulders while he tore his mouth from hers and laid harsh kissed down her neck. Her moans wanted to escape and scream his name but she knew they had to be quiet so she held them in, making the noises in her throat sound even more desperate and strangled.

She traced the line of his hips with her nails, the sensation sending shivers down his spine, before she pushed his pants off his body, exposing his long hard manhood. Shrugging the last remnants of their clothing off, the two lay together, locked in a passionate embrace, kissing each other harshly. They couldn't get enough of one another. Sesshomaru bit and licked at her nipples, massaging her breasts in his hand while she gripped his member, stroking it, driving him mad.

Finally, having teased each other enough, Sesshomaru pushed her down on the bed and forced her legs open with his knee. He brought himself to her entrance, her arms wrapped around his neck. He paused, suddenly feeling unsure if they should be taking the risk, but she nodded to him having read his mind. He pushed into her and felt her wet, tight walls entrap him. He groaned with pleasure, moving slowly at first, but quickly thrusting fast, unable to control himself. Sayuri whispered his name in ecstasy and dug her nails into his back. Suddenly feeling dominant, she tightened her thighs around him and used all her strength to guide them into a flip, landing him underneath her. He smiled broadly in response, moaning her name and grasping her hips. She moved above him, going faster until he seemed like he was at the edge, and then stopped.

He caught his breath and pulled her body to his, kissing her passionately, oddly appreciating her torture. He sat up and pulled her legs forward, wrapping them around his waist. He pushed into her again and they moved in unison, mimicking each other's speed and hard thrusts. Without warning he heard her gasp his name over and over again, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, as he felt her tighten and a release of warm liquid engulfed his hard length. Knowing she came he could no longer control himself and let his release come as well. Gasping for air and holding tightly to each other they fell onto his bed, he offered her a smile and brushed her hair from her lovely face.

"I love you," the young woman whispered, resting her head on his chiseled chest.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, stroking her soft hair as she fell into a light sleep. He wanted to go to Masa's rooms right now and tell him the whole thing was off, treaties and trade be damned.

But he didn't.

Instead he laid there holding onto Sayuri, rubbing her, stroking her, hoping his hands would soak in the feeling of her skin and hair so he would have thememories forever. He knew the dawn was fast approaching and their time together was almost over. He shook the woman's shoulder gently and whispered in her ear. She stirred, opening her eyes to see the intense sadness in his own. He helped her back into her robes and walked her to the door of his room. He wished he could take her back to her quarters but it was too risky. So instead he settled for holding her tightly and having her one last long, hard kiss. She let her tears fall freely as she ran down the halls to her chambers, immediately ringing the small bell to the side of the door letting Fumiko know she was needed.

Fumiko walked in after a few moments, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Lady Sayuri, is everything okay? What is going on?" she asked before taking in the full sight of her mistress. When she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked more closely her mouth fell open.

Sayuri's hair was disheveled, her robe half open, tears stained her face again and she reeked of Sesshomaru and sex all over. Fumiko shook her head and closed the door with a hurried snap. "What were you thinking, my lady? His scent is all over you. Masa will know!" she whispered angrily.

"I know, Fumiko. I just had to see him one last time. I needed to feel his arms around me-" she began explaining, but Fumiko cut her off.

"And apparently you needed to feel him IN you too," she said with a bitterness. "Never mind it, my lady. Let us get into the bathhouse quickly before anyone else rises for the day." She grabbed Sayuri's hand and together they rushed to the building that held the hot spring within it's walls.

Sayuri all but jumped in the water and let it wash over her, removing the scent she wished could stay. Fumiko sat down on the edge of the pool and washed Sayuri's hair with the strongest smelling soap she could find. Sayuri used it on her body, making sure to rub every inch with the soap. Afterwards, Fumiko pulled out another soap that smelled much sweeter and washed Sayuri again. After both of them were fairly sure Sesshomaru's scent had been scrubbed away they returned to castle.

Sayuri would spend the day alone with Fumiko and Rin preparing herself for her marriage ceremony that evening. Rin arrived bright and early, entering the room with the rays of the morning sun.

"Today is the day Lady Sayuri! Are you excited?" Rin wondered innocently.

"No," Sayuri replied trying to hide her sadness, "I am very nervous." That much was true at least. Of all the emotions she had been feeling since last night, her nerves were beginning to cover them all. Tonight Masa would want to take her to his bed and the thought made her sick, whether he was nice and handsome was irrelevant.

Fumiko brought a tray of breakfast in for them and began going over the intricate details of Sayuri's wedding gowns. Sayuri watched both she and Rin with interest and thought how lucky she was to have the two sweet women in her life. She wished she could take them both with her to the South but only Fumiko would be allowed to accompany her. After all, Rin was Sesshomaru's ward and Sayuri could never ask him to let her go.

The hours passed before she sensed a familiar scent wafting towards her doorway accompanied by harsh foot steps. She rose to open the door before they knocked and nearly fell back when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome both standing before her. Ichiro was comfortably nestled in his mother's arms and immediately grinned at her, showing his toothless gums.

"Oh my Kami!" Sayuri exclaimed, a true smile forming on her lips for the first time all day. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief while hugging her friends.

"It was my bastard brother," Inuyasha said touching her shoulder softly. "He wrote us and explained you were gonna be mated to a high rankin' lord. Another smug bastard, just what you need in your life." he finished shaking his head with a smirk.

Kagome elbowed him viciously and looked into Sayuri's eyes before saying sweetly,"I think it's great Sayuri. I'm happy for you. We are really surprised though. I could have sworn you and Sesshomaru would end up mated." Kagome gave a nervous laugh and Sayuri tried to keep her face from falling.

"Oh no. We're just friends. Close friends. But nothing more." was all she could say.

"Well, I'm off to find that smug jerk and see what he's up to. See you later tonight Sayuri!" He turned with a half wave and headed toward Sesshomaru's scent. Sayuri watched him go relieved Sesshomaru had left out the majority of details concerning her nuptials. He must have wrote them because he knew it would please her to see them. She would have to thank him, even if it wouldn't be in the way she wanted to.

Kagome sat down on a chair in the corner and passed Ichiro off to Sayuri, who held the boy close and cuddled him. "Well tell me everything Sayuri! How did this happen?" she asked brightly. "Everyone loves a good love story after all."

Rin and Fumiko looked down awkwardly and Sayuri gave a half-hearted smile.

"What?" Kagome asked wrinkling her brows. "Why does everyone look so dejected?"

"I am not really in love with this man, Kagome. But our marriage and mating keeps war at bay for the West. To protect the lands I love I gladly give myself to him." Sayuri reached out and touched Kagome's knee hoping she would see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Are you sure? Is there anyway to back out? I can't believe Sesshomaru is letting this happen!" Kagome yelled, standing up.

Sayuri rose as well and shook her head desperately. "Shhh, Kagome. Really, it's fine. I'm so glad you're here though. It makes it so much easier. So many strangers are here to witness our ceremony and it will be wonderful to see some friendly faces. Just do me a favor and please, please tell Inuyasha not to get excited over this." she pleaded the last part, knowing her brother in heart would not be happy.

"I'll keep him calm." Kagome replied. "But only because I can see you really mean what you say."

The women hugged and went back to catching up. Lunch was served to the group and Sayuri's nerves rose as she knew the time was nearing for her to get dressed. Fumiko looped her hair into fancy buns and braids, sliding intricate combs into her fine silver hair. Her lips were painted a deep pink, as were her cheeks, making her lovely features stand out even more. Rin and Kagome helped her into the white flowing kimono and gasped as she turned to them.

"You are gorgeous!" Kagome squealed.

"Breathtaking," whispered Fumiko, bowing to her mistress.

Rin was speechless and simply gave her a tight hug. Finally, the hour had arrived and the four women walked towards the garden. Sayuri had requested the ceremony be held there so she could breathe in the fresh air and hopefully not pass out. Of course, Sesshomaru had obliged her request, and now peeking out, she saw it was beautifully decorated. Lanterns hung ready to be lit when the darkness of evening came and almost all of the fall flowers and shrubs were blooming their last bloom before winter.

She could see Masa already standing at the front of the crowd, laughing nervously, lost in conversation with Jaken who they had chosen to officiate the ceremony. Suddenly a blur of white stepped in front of her vision and she looked up to see Sesshomaru peering down at her. Her heart melted and she longed to throw herself into his embrace. Sensing the two needed a private moment Fumiko cleared her throat.

"Why don't we go find a place in the crowd, ladies?" she cooed to Rin and Kagome, ushering the two women out into the garden. Kagome handed Ichiro to Inuyasha and tried to see back into the estate to spy on her friend and brother in law. Not seeing them she gave an aggravated huff and turned to look over Sayuri's husband to be. He was an attractive demon, Kagome thought. At least Sayuri wasn't marrying anyone hideous.

Sayuri watched Kagome stare at Masa and gave a small smile before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru. He took her hand gently in his and placed something in her palm. She looked down to see a piece of bark laying there.

"It's a piece of bark from the old sakura tree, which holds so many memories for us." he explained without emotion.

Sayuri teared up and she simply nodded holding it to her heart tenderly before tucking it inside her dress. Sesshomaru kissed the back of her hand softly. "Are you ready?" he questioned. No, she thought. Of course she wasn't. But she nodded instead, allowing him to slide the doors open once again and give her away to her future mate.

As he placed her hand in Masa's their eyes lingered on one another for a moment before the Jaken began speaking and Sesshomaru stepped away. Sayuri tuned the little imp out, her heart beating wildly. She tried to breathe in the cool air and calm herself. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up to see Masa offering her a smile. He could hear her heart pounding and wanted to quell her fears.

The ceremony came to a close and the newlyweds turned to the crowd, who cheered and yelled for not only them, but the renewed friendship between their lands.

* * *

A month had passed since her marriage and Sayuri awoke in her marital bed alone once again. Masa was an early riser she had learned. After only two days in the West to say goodbye to her friends she and her new husband had traveled to the South, and it was there that he first mated her. She had laid beneath him in tears, which he had assumed were from fear of what was going to happen, her being a virgin and nervous for her first time. She had laid there lamely, trying to get into the movements but she just couldn't. From then on whenever Masa tried to claim her again and lay the mark of mating on her left shoulder above her heart, she cried so much he wasn't able to get in the mood enough to do it.

She could tell he was becoming bitterly disappointed at her reactions but he continued being sweet to her, understanding that this was a big adjustment for her. But soon he had told her, he would have to mark her, for her own protection, and to officially be true mates. She had given a small nod and turned from him hugging herself tightly.

Today she rose from their shared bed slowly and brushed the tangles from her hair. Dressing, she went to the dining hall to get some breakfast. Masa was a bear demon, and though they were certainly a royalty of their own, his kind did not possess the same riches of the Inu clan. His estate was slightly smaller than her previous home, but much more cheerful and warm.

Walking in, she saw Masa was already seated at the table waiting on her. "Good morning, my lord." she said curtly, sitting beside him.

"My lady." he responded with a smile. They sat in silence eating what the servants had brought them when suddenly Masa leaned in closer to Sayuri and took a sniff of her scent. She backed away and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Masa?" she asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"My dearest lady," he began, happiness beaming through him," it seems you are with child!" The old man grasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Pregnant?" she asked dumbfounded. Though when she focused hard enough she could smell an extra scent mingled with her own, so very faint, you could barely smell it.

"Yes, I know it must be surprising considering how.. limited.. our contact has been." he patted her hand. "But our clans are known to both be very fertile. It seems once was enough." he finished in a low whisper.

Sayuri felt a sudden heat come over her body and she whirled from the table just in time to empty her stomach all over the floor. Masa jumped up, pulling her long loose hair behind her back and rubbing her shoulders in sympathy. He called for Fumiko to help Sayuri back to her own separate quarters. Sayuri gripped Fumiko tightly, feeling faint, as she relayed the news to Fumiko.

Her maid, and dearest friend, did not hide the dark look that came over her face. She knew why Sayuri reacted the way she did. Once safely back in her rooms, Sayuri immediately spit out the question hanging on her lips the entire way through the castle.

"When will we be able to know who the father is?" fear oozing from her voice.

"In another two months, my lady." Fumiko responded. Sayuri nodded, trying to think what her course of action should be. "Masa might be able to sense it sooner though, if he is the father. If he isn't, it will still be two months before he would know he isn't," she said lowering her voice.

"Okay," Sayuri said breathing out and standing up. "Okay, the winter festival is in one more month. It lasts two weeks usually and it's being held in the West at Sesshomaru's request. We'll go to the festival and see him right away, and hope he knows what to do." she said trying to calm her shaking voice. "Fumiko, what will I do if it isn't Masa's?" she asked with a pitiful look on her face.

"Start a war." her friend responded, catching Sayuri in her arms as she fell to the floor weeping.

* * *

**Oh my god forgive me. Not what I planned for this story, its just kind of happening this way. Just remember, its not over yet. **

**Update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next month passed agonizingly slow for Sayuri and Fumiko. Masa doted on his mate, telling her how beautiful she was, how she glowed already from her pregnancy and it made both women feel awkward. And guilty. The baby may or may not be his and Sayuri felt awful for allowing the old man to act so foolish over it. He had already given her many gifts, including new kimonos with extra space in the abdomen, and little toys for infants.

Every night as she lay beside the man believing her lies she comforted herself with the knowledge that soon she could see her beloved Sesshomaru. He would know what to do and help her figure out the next step to take.

Finally, the morning of their journey arrived. Sayuri shook with nerves as she double checked all of her belongings. Fumiko checked her own things and nodded to her mistress, signaling she had everything and was ready to start their trip. It would take a week for them to make it to the West with so much stuff instead of a few days. Suddenly Masa entered from their shared room into her personal chambers with a look of sadness on his face. Sayuri shifted nervously afraid he had somehow sniffed out the truth already.

"My dearest Sayuri I'm afraid I'm not able to make the journey with you right this moment," he cooed sweetly. He stepped closer to her and reached a hand out, caressing her cheek. "But I know you greatly looked forward to revisiting your friends and homeland and I cannot bear to make you unhappy."

Sayuri stared at him trying to hold in the childish fit she could feel pushing its way up her throat. "But.." she started but Masa raised his hand to cut her off.

"Please my lady, go forward without me. I do not wish to leave you alone in your.. condition.. but there are matters here I must attend too. I trust Fumiko and my guards will keep you safe until you reach the West." He reached forward and laid his large hand on her belly, though it was so tiny she doubted anyone could tell she was with child.

"Thank you Masa!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around his neck. She may not be in love with him but he truly was a kind man. It just made the entire situation even harder for her to swallow.

After their exchange the group began the journey to the West with Masa waving them off and not stopping until he became nothing but a small dot. The days passed slowly and Sayuri felt painfully restless. Forests in the area were thin and dull, lacking in both interesting foliage and animals. At night she tossed and turned with thoughts of amber eyes in her head. She just wanted to see him and waiting 4 more days seemed out of the question.

"Fumiko, what if I went ahead?" she asked hopefully on the fourth morning of their journey.

"Ha no my lady I don't think that would be wise. What would everyone thing you showing up there with no escorts? Lord Masa would surely be displeased." Fumiko had responded with a small laugh, dismissing her mistress as she poured water over their fires.

Sayuri moved directly next to her and leaned into her ear,"Yes, but it would give me a better chance to talk with Lord Sesshomaru alone. Many Southern servants are accompanying us and I'm afraid they will notice something amiss between us."

Fumiko eyes Sayuri and rolled her eyes. But she had to admit the young woman had a good point. By leaving, their companions would think she just couldn't contain her excitement anymore. After a few more moments of finishing up the morning's work, Fumiko nodded. Sayuri flashed her a smile in response and calmly walked from the camp, trying to be inconspicuous. Fumiko would enlighten everyone to the situation when they finally noticed her absence. A smile graced her lips as she was far enough a way to use her demon speed to cover ground more quickly.

By nightfall she saw the castle, lights glowing from within. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She was beginning to tire and felt nauseous from her lack of sustenance. By afternoon she had decided getting back to the West was more important than eating. Closing the distance to the front steps she trudged up them. The guards looked shocked to see her but bowed deeply and led her inside to wait for Jaken.

The bumbling green imp rounded the corner, his eyes already bulging out and his mouth turned in a disapproving frown. "Lady Sayuri! Where is your mate? Your servants? Your guard? Did your new lord send you here completely alone and unprotected? Lord Sesshomaru will _not_ be happy about this!" he finished flailing his arms to relay his unhappiness.

"Jaken, calm down. They are coming. I simply wanted to arrive as quickly as possible so I ran ahead. Please, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she inquired with a hopeful smile. Jaken eyed her, the annoyance still glimmering in his large eyes, but he relented after a moment.

"I will tell Lord Sesshomaru you are here. But don't expect him to be happy about it!" he yelled behind his shoulder as he walked towards his master's study.

Sayuri let out her breath which she had unknowingly been holding in anticipation. But she quickly sucked it back when she heard angry footsteps and a groveling Jaken approaching. She straightened her body and put on her most regal and gracious face as she saw Sesshomaru stalking towards her with Jaken trialing behind.

"Sayuri," Sesshomaru boomed, his tone making her eyes widen slightly. He now stood directly in front of her with a disapproving frown, much like Jaken's. "Why do you arrive with no one else? Where is Masa?" He demanded, glowering down at her.

"My lord," she said faintly, offering a deep bow. "My mate had other business to attend to before arriving to the festival. He sent me ahead with my servants and guard but-" she hesitated. She couldn't speak the reasons for her early, and lonely, arrival out loud, and she wasn't sure of what excuse to put in it's place.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her. But he felt her worry and fear rolling off of her and sensed something troubling her greatly. "Jaken, see that quarters are prepared for our guest." he directed. Jaken jumped, surprised when Sesshomaru's words were directed towards him instead of Sayuri. The little toad scurried off to bid his master's wishes.

Now the demon lord turned to his guards and waved them back to their posts. He and Sayuri stood alone in the entrance of his home. How fitting she had arrived early, he thought. He beckoned for her to follow him and she trailed behind him until they arrived at his study.

Once inside he called for a servant to bring them a meal, realizing his old friend must be hungry after traveling such a long way. Once their food was set down before them, he looked at her more closely. Her eyes were wide, face gaunt, and her beautiful skin even more pale than normal. She sat before him staring off while nibbling on her food, a pensive look upon her features.

Was her new mate not treating her well? Was she that miserable with the old fool?

Sayuri hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru's study of her as she sat lost in her own thoughts. She had wanted to be here so badly with him but now that she was a fear had crept into her head and heart and she felt unable to look at his handsome features, let alone speak to him about her.. possibly their.. situation.

Finally, the lord broke the silence. "Explain the meaning of this Sayuri." he demanded, authority dripping from his words. Apparently he wasn't in the mood for games.

Casting him a sweet smile she responded,"I missed you."

He seemed taken aback at first but gave a slight nod. "I want to show you something." he said, moving towards a shelf. He pulled a small, rolled piece of parchment down. He unrolled it gently and then handed it to her. She took it from him, their hands brushing against one another's, and held it to her eyes. She began reading it, her heart sinking with every word.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I wished to inform you that Lady Sayuri is already with child. We will come  
__to the Winter Festival. But none after it. We will arrive in two weeks time,  
__ahead of the other courts. I know my mate will wish to visit with her old  
home before it is overrun with strangers._

_Lord Masa_

She let the paper slide from her fingers onto the tray of food before her and turned to Sesshomaru using her eyes to plead with him to listen to her before getting angry. But she saw no anger in them. In fact, she really didn't see much of anything in them.

"Why are you here, ahead of everyone else? You carry his child, little girl. Do not come here saying you miss me." Sesshomaru spat out. Sayuri stood, feeling anger rising through her body.

"Why not? What does it matter if I carry a child. My feelings for you are still there!" she yelled at him, not caring who heard anymore.

"What we had is over. I did not expect you to get pregnant so quickly. You must attend to its needs, and the needs of its father." he said calmly as if that were the end. "Go to your quarters, Sayuri, and await the arrival of your mate." If she didn't know better, she would think he was hurt.

Well hadn't her mating made it clear she would one day bear children for her new lord? It was only sensible and she felt herself becoming angrier and angrier at his tone. What was she supposed to do? Ward off all contact from her new mate forever and make him suspicious? A sudden urge shot through her and she couldn't stop herself before she had slapped him across his face.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru?" she screamed out at him, surprising herself, and him. "Are you seriously mad? I didn't even want this in the first place, you're the one who wrote him and agreed to this marriage in the first place. So don't try to guilt me." she turned from him haughtily and crossed her arms over her chest.

Though just as quickly Sesshomaru had gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him again. He bared down on her, moving his face inches from hers, before biting out darkly,"You will not take that tone with the Lord of the West. You will not raise your voice. I can say what I want and do what I want, your feelings on it do not matter."

The girl stepped back from him, placing her small hands across her stomach protectively. She knew he could be violent, and it seemed his feelings for her had dissipated, so who knew what actions he might take. He was back to being the cold elusive man who had taken her lover's place once before.

Witnessing her protective moves, Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt. He reached out for her and lightly slid his finger across her cheek.

"You don't understand, Sesshomaru," she mumbled softly. "I conceived this child long before Masa sent you that letter. We have known for over a month."

Sesshomaru lifted his broad shoulders in a slight shrug, not sure what her point was. Seeing his indifference the girl sighed, exasperated.

"This child was conceived right around the time of our mating ceremony. We have only consummated our union once, 2 days after the ceremony." she gave him a look hoping he would catch on.

His eyes opened wider in understanding and he took a step back. "What are you saying, Sayuri?" he asked, wanting her to make it clear, in hopes he was misunderstanding her suggestion.

"The child may be yours." she said plainly, simply, and blankly. She had cried over this revelation enough that no more tears spilled from her eyes.

Sesshomaru took a step back from her again and stared at her, evaluating her expression, soaking in her words. She seemed to be telling him the truth from what he could tell.

"I came early and alone to tell you in hopes you would know what to do." she explained, holding her hand out to touch his chest. He grabbed it and pulled her in close, holding her against him.

"If the child is mine we will break the news to Masa. He will not be happy nor understanding. You are far enough along with this child that soon I shall be able to scent if he is mine." Sesshomaru told her, seeming slightly pleased about the child possibly being his.

"IF it's a boy." Sayuri mumbled to him.

Sesshomaru shook his head and let go of her slim figure. He wandered over to the window and thought about their situation and the grave danger it put Sayuri and her child... their child?.. in. They should have been more careful to avoid this from happening. But in their lust and passion neither had given a possible pregnancy much thought.

"And what if it is Masa's?" the girl asked him, breaking him from his reverie.

"What if it is?" he asked, not sure on her meaning. "Then you will return home and allow him to be a father to his child, and his future children."

She nodded, half expecting that as his answer. She would be trapped permanently if it were Masa's. Kami how she hoped it wasn't, war or no war, she didn't care anymore.

"Go and rest Sayuri," Sesshomaru said softly, coming to her and cupping her face in his warm strong hands. "We will worry about this in a few days."

She nodded, understanding that nothing could really be done until they knew who the father was. Sliding the door of his study open, she gave one last look at him, and then walked towards her old rooms.

Upon arriving there she found them to be left unchanged, save for fresh sheets and pillow that had seemingly just been put on her bed. Whether or not Sesshomaru had meant to leave the room alone, she wasn't sure, but glad none the less. Snuggling into the bed she let herself drift off into a peaceful slumber, glad to be home.

Over the next few days Fumiko and the rest of their party arrived. Sayuri had relayed the conversation with Sesshomaru to Fumiko and the older woman had nodded in agreement with him. They were severely limited in their options. The two lovers rarely came in contact, avoiding each other, and avoiding suspicion. But the first week had passed and Sayuri could no longer wait to know the truth.

She felt she could smell Sesshomaru's scent faintly emanating from her womb but thought it might be her mind playing tricks on her. So finally, she crept into his room one night, when all others were asleep. He immediately sat up in his bed and watched her come to him. Climbing atop the bed, she sat across from him, waiting for him to make the first move.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her to him, placing his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply, placing his hand on her stomach. His sensitive demon nose did not betray him. Nor did his intuition.

He looked into her eyes and sighed,"Yes, the child you carry is mine." They sat there frozen in one another's arms, neither sure of what to say.

It wasn't good that it was his but they both felt an overwhelming joy. Maybe this was Kami's way of bringing them back together. They were never meant to be apart and now they had no choice.


End file.
